


Байки за кадром

by kurizakusturiza



Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Character Study, Drama, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Humor, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Old Man Steve, Religious Humor, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve got that reference!, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, cambio dolor por libertad, old Steve is Tony's favourite uncle, замазывание канонных дыр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Старк, Роджерс и их веселые (и не очень) закадровые недопонимания. Камео Ф4 и Магнето, красные кожаные штаны Тони, уютный тумблер Стива, замазывание некоторых канонных дыр. (но не всех, я не всесилен)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536928
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Инквизитор и еретик

**Author's Note:**

> Фик совершенно возмутительный, хоть и не противоречит канону. Я вот веселюсь и вам советую.
> 
> Еврейство Говарда взято из жирного намека в сериале "Агент Картер".  
АХТУНГ, Старк оскорбляет религиозные чувства Роджерса. А Роджерс оскорбляет ЛГБТ и веганов (потому что он консерва).

Тони было дико жаль, что он не был первым, кто поприветствовал Капитана Сосульку в двадцать первом веке. Это была упущенная возможность ЛУЧШЕГО ПРИКОЛА В ЖИЗНИ. Можно было сказать Роджерсу, что он проспал двести или триста лет, а не семьдесят, и что ему, вообще-то, повезло: он пропустил и фиаско с Машиной Судного Дня, и ядерную зиму, а затем показать ему «Доктора Стрейнджлава» и сказать, что это художественная документалка. Можно было... да хотя бы за возможность рассказать Роджерсу, что тот смазливый актер, с которым он в сороковых снялся в паре агитационных роликов, стал президентом Соединенных Штатов, Тони готов был расстаться со своей любимой Ауди. Но – увы. ЩИТ трясся над своим «размороженным активом» аки курица над яйцом, так что Тони бы к этой спящей красавице и близко не подпустили первые года два, наверное, если бы не бахнул потенциальный Апокалипсис в лице Локи и армии читаури. Поэтому приходилось довольствоваться малым и мелко подшучивать над дедулей, не понимавшим большинства отсылок к поп-культуре.

Правда, иногда у Тони возникало смутное ощущение, что Роджерс уже давно со всем ознакомился и теперь просто и незатейливо его троллит.

***

Мстители только начали слетаться в Башню после ремонта. Тони и хотел бы отметить это дело с размахом, но он все еще не восстановился после операции по удалению шрапнели и реактора, так что вечерок в гостиной на этаже Кэпа был относительно тихим: Тони с Брюсом играли в дженгу (дженга, издание «пощекочи себе нервишки»: инженеры охренительно хорошо играют в дженгу, но инженеры никому не отрывают руки в случае проигрыша, чего нельзя сказать о Халке), Наташа с Клинтом (в очередной раз) совершили набег на бар Тони и уничтожали его запасы Далмора под дцатый раунд в Мортал Комбат. Роджерс же сидел себе в уголке с планшетом, попивая молочко, и рисовал, периодически поднимая пугающий, расчетливый «взор робота-убийцы», как это называл Тони, замеряя пропорции при помощи стилуса. 

После особенно удачного хода Тони ухмыльнулся, ловя взгляд Брюса, откровенно намекавший, что уровень фамильного старковского сволочизма описать цензурными словами невозможно, и осмотрелся, давая Брюсу время и мысленно его обматерить, и обдумать следующий ход.

Роджерс, судя по направлению взгляда и положению стилуса, рисовал пленительно-сатанински смеющуюся Наташу. У Тони тут же прошла ассоциация с другим блондинистым художником и рыжей моделью, и он просто не смог удержаться: соблазнительно растянулся на диване и, кокетливо похлопав ресницами, произнес нарочито грудным голосом:

\- Нарисуешь меня, как одну из своих француженок?

\- Я не буду рисовать тебя голым, - невозмутимо ответил Роджерс, даже не поднимая взгляда от планшета.

По гостиной прокатилось хихиканье, а Тони уже хотел поинтересоваться, кто успел показать дедуле «Титаник», когда Роджерс нахмурился и поднял на Тони взгляд, подозрение в котором можно было сдавать в палату мер и весов.

\- Минуточку, а откуда ты вообще узнал про француженок?

\- В СМЫСЛЕ?

Повисло неловкое молчание, нарушаемое лишь «пабабам, фаталити» из колонок. Деревянная башенка театрально обрушилась на кофейный столик.

\- Стив, «нарисуй меня, как одну из своих француженок» - это цитата из фильма «Титаник», - размеренно произнесла Наташа, откладывая джойстик. – Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать о своей буйной молодости?

Теперь на лице Кэпа вместо подозрения была явная аллегория слова «упс».

\- Я не хотел это озвучивать, но ребят, я видел фотки Стива до сыворотки, чувак был похож на юного ди Каприо, - протянул Клинт, судя по тону голоса, едва сдерживая хихиканье.

Что ж, Тони всегда нравились безумные теории.

\- Да ладно. Слушай, Кэп, ты случайно ну лет примерно сто назад, на Титанике не плавал?

\- Видимо, в сорок пятом ты не в первый раз впал в анабиоз...

\- Ага, подобрала какая-нибудь подлодка как раз перед войной... Ай! – Тони потер лоб: ему пребольно прилетело стилусом.

Роджерс закрыл лицо ладонями и уронил мрачно:

\- ...ребята часто захаживали после налетов расслабиться в какой-нибудь бордель, а я тогда волочился за Пегги Картер, она бы меня за одну подобную мысль зарезала... Но гулять один я не хотел. Вот и рисовал проституток от нечего делать.

\- Святые шестеренки, милота-то какая, - проворчал Тони. – У меня только один вопрос остался.

Роджерс вопросительно посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы.

\- Почему ты тогда _меня_ рисовать не хочешь? Чем я хуже проституток?!

***  
Если бы подобное случилось еще в начале их знакомства, Тони бы принял это за чистую монету. Но на момент того катастрофического выпуска «Шоу субботним вечером» он уже успел, как он смел надеяться, довольно неплохо узнать Стива, и прекрасно понимал, что имеет дело с той еще паскудой. 

Стив еще в сороковые торговал акциями, был первым супергероем с кордебалетом, и таки знал толк в хорошем пиаре. Другое дело, что пиарить себя любимого ему не особо нравилось: он считал себя достаточно восхитительным и непогрешимым, чтобы позволять себе этого не делать. «Этот мир погряз во грехе, о, времена, о, нравы, я клонирую себя, посажу своих клонов во все политические и силовые структуры, коррупция будет побеждена сразу же, а я стану президентом мира». Хотя черт его разберет, возможно это тоже был очередной его мерзкий прикол. И этот будущий черный властелин еще что-то выговаривал Тони за отсутствие моральных устоев. Чья бы корова мычала!

Тони знал о паскудном юморке Стива, и поэтому заранее обговорил с продюсерами, какие темы на шоу поднимать не стоит – типа тяжкого детства во времена сухого закона (разговор о котором мог вывернуть на дедушку Барнса и подпольное производство муншайна). Кто ж знал, что к катастрофе приведет совершенно невинный вопрос о...

\- А вы видели выставку, которую посвятили вам и Ревущим Коммандос?

Стив невинно улыбался, и ничего не предвещало беды.

\- Кому?.. А, понял, простите. Просто наш отряд так только в отчетах называли, как-то не привык к названию.

\- Что, серьезно? – удивился ведущий.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- В учебниках, наверное, тоже хорошо смотрелось. А во время войны нас в Европе называли просто: Ублюдки.

По студии прокатился шум, а Тони мысленно завопил. Были вещи, с которыми они с остальными Мстителями и остатками ЩИТа целенаправленно отказались знакомить Стива, и в числе этих вещей были ленты Тарантино. Но публика-то этого, слава Тору, не знала.

Ведущий, подавив приступ хихиканья, поинтересовался: 

\- Хм, а вы часом свастики на лбах у нацистов не вырезали?

Стив филигранно сыграл (сыграл ли?) ужас пополам со смущением.

\- Отку... один раз всего было.

Был прямой эфир, и это могло обернуться пиар-Апокалипсисом, Тони был без понятия, шутит Стив, или нет, но, к своему ужасу, склонялся ко второй версии, и поэтому он метнулся к микрофону и заорал Стиву в наушник:

\- СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ НАЧИНАЙ СМЕЯТЬСЯ, СДЕЛАЙ ВИД, ЧТО ТЫ ПОШУТИЛ! 

Стоявший рядом звукооператор выпучил глаза.

\- В смысле? Это он серьезно?

\- Мне не нравится это говорить, но МЫ ЭТОГО НЕ ЗНАЕМ.

В тот момент Тони как никогда в жизни желал, чтобы теория со Стивом-самым-жирным-троллем-в-мире оказалась верной.

***

Тони всегда знал, что рано или поздно до этого дойдет. У него было несколько научных степеней. Без счета публикаций в научных изданиях. Десятки патентов. А также по нескольку «утяток» из МТИ в год, которые думали, что доктор Старк в качестве научного руководителя для магистерской дипломной работы – это очень круто (фактически большую часть работы выполнял Джарвис, потому что Тони считал исправление грамматики и пунктуации в тезисах ниже своего достоинства, а на заседаниях дипломной комиссии вообще появлялся только затем, чтобы оборжать несчастных дипломников Рида Ричардса, который раздавал темы для тезисов, граничащие с абсурдом, но работы при этом проверял примерно никогда).

Вкратце, Тони Старк был человеком науки до мозга костей. В этом никто и не сомневался, собственно.

И он жил в одном доме с добропорядочным католиком в лице Стива Роджерса, милого (условно милого) мальчика из ирландского квартала. 

Рано или поздно должно было рвануть, и, честно, было удивительно, что этого не случилось раньше.

А началось все с того, что Стив наткнулся на один видосик (из тех про которые Джарвис _не мог_ сказать «как я рад ради разнообразия найти ролик, в котором вы одеты, сэр») и взбеленился. Тони было попытался включить «фоновый режим» (что было справедливо: Стив тоже часто пропускал то, что говорил Тони, мимо ушей, и Тони всегда на это немного обижался, потому что считал свои байки невероятно уморительными), но потом прозвучал вопрос типа «когда ты в последний раз исповедовался, жалкий грешник». 

Тони даже не стал говорить ничего сначала, просто повернулся к Стиву лицом впервые за пятнадцатиминутную отповедь и посмотрел. Красноречиво так, с намеком.

\- Что? – хмуро спросил Стив.

\- Ну, во-первых, ты не в курсе, что Говард, вообще-то, был евреем? Пока не померла бабуля Мириам, мы регулярно отбывали повинность в синагоге, - медленно, с расстановкой, красочно интонируя, сказал Тони.

\- Не может быть, он объедался беконом и закусывал его креветками. – Стив упрямо сложил руки на груди.

\- Я не говорил, что Говарду нравилось ходить в синагогу и все такое. Бабуля была... короче, с ней было легче не спорить.

Наташа, со смешком отложив планшет, на котором проверяла новости, присоединилась к разговору.

\- Да ладно, Стив, у тебя разве не начинает в голове «Шалом-алейхем» играть, как только Тони открывает рот?

Стив задумчиво глянул на Наташу и протянул:

\- Да нет, скорее вот это… - Он встал в театральную позу, схватил со стола папку с отчетом, начал обмахиваться ей, словно веером, и басовито, с ужасающим акцентом пропел: - L’amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser…

Брюс, тихо сидевший в углу с ноутбуком, отчетливо хрюкнул в свой чай.

\- Ну да, ты прав, что-то есть, - ухмыльнулась Наташа.

\- Вот мы и подошли ко второй части проблемы! – поднял палец Тони. – Итальянская родня мамули, и особенно дедушка Гвидо, не особенно любили Говарда и Мириам, и в свою очередь таскали меня в свою католическую тусовку. Там тоже было невесело. 

Стив глянул на него со смесью иронии и легкого презрения.

\- То есть, ты не исповедовался с тех пор, как умер последний родственник твоей матери? 

\- Даже дольше, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Тони. - В семь меня отослали в интернат, и дед уже не мог таскать меня в церковь. Спасибо, папа!

\- Тони, это же ужасно. – Тони не знал, как Стив умудряется выглядеть одновременно раздраженным и печальным.

\- О, да, Стив, ужасно. Религия – это считай член. В детей ее пихать не нужно. Как и вообще в любого человека без его согласия.

Стив со злым рыком вскинул руки к небу.

\- Ужасно не это! Я часто говорю тебе гореть в аду, но на самом деле я этого не хочу! Покайся, Тони, Господь тебе поможет.

Тони устало посмотрел на развлекавшуюся за его счет Наташу – между прочим, советскую шпионку-коммунистку, - а затем на Брюса, его научного бро-бро, которому тоже было паскудно весело. Он серьезно надеялся, что Стив просто от него отстанет, но выбора не осталось, и возможно его сегодня будут бить по почкам суперсолдатские кулаки.

\- Не думал, что мне когда-либо действительно придется произносить это вслух, - мрачно сказал Тони, а затем посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза и театрально проорал: - УЧИ ФИЗИКУ, ПРИДУРОК, БОГА НЕТ!

Во всей позе Стива смешались возмущение и ужас. Наташа смеялась так сильно, что упала со стула. Брюс облился чаем и теперь глубоко дышал: кажется, Тони своим воплем чуть не призвал на свою голову Халка. Из-за косяка выглянул недавно вернувшийся из Асгарда Тор.

\- Почему это? Я пока не собираюсь в Асгард.

\- Мы не про тебя, милый, - ответила Наташа с пола, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Разумеется, он есть, Тони, спаси свою душу, пока не поздно! – Пока рот Стива говорил о спасении, глаза Стива говорили «или я тебя зарежу». 

В общем-то, глаза Стива почти всегда говорили «зарежу», когда смотрели на Тони. Но Стив делал это не специально, просто так получалось.

\- Окей, Стив, я дам тебе один шанс. Какие ваши доказательства?

\- Что? – ошарашенно моргнул Стив.

\- Доказательства существования Бога. Ты же понимаешь, я ученый, всем нашим теориям нужны доказательства. Давай, я жду. 

\- Да взять хотя бы тот случай, когда мы помолились всем приходом, и у моей мамы прошла катаракта! – раздраженно всплеснул руками Стив.

Все замерли. Кроме Тора – Тор ел вафельку, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим.

Брюс открыл было рот, но Наташа покачала головой.

\- Тс-с, не спугни.

Тони же еле сдерживал улыбку до ушей. 

\- Не бывает. Не бывает таких чудесных совпадений. 

Стив кивнул – удовлетворенно, хоть и с некоторой долей сомнения: ему слабо верилось, что Тони оказалось так легко убедить.

Все думали, что рояль в пентхаусе стоит ради понтов – ну или, возможно, ради Пеппер, хотя никто не видел, чтобы она когда-либо играла. 

А ларчик просто открывался: Тони иногда надирался по самые гланды и шпарил на нем какой-нибудь блюзик под настроение. Игра на рояле была из разряда «умение бесполезное, но маме нравилось», где-то между французским и плетением косичек. В детстве было просто способом развлечь маму, зато в колледже помогало кадрить девчонок. Тони подошел к роялю и откинул крышку.

\- Тор, если Стив попытается придушить Тони, останови его. 

\- С чего бы славному капитану пытаться убить Старка?

\- Увидишь. 

Стив слушал вступление и, как и Тор, не понимал, с чего бы ему вообще злиться, но потом Тони пропел «спасибо, Господи, что вылечил катаракту мамы Стива», Брюс с Наташей начали танцевать сальсу, и Стив понял, что дальнейший текст песни ему страшно не понравится. 

\- Тони, ты мразь. 

\- ТАКОЙ ШАНС ВЫПАДАЕТ РАЗ В ЖИЗНИ!

***  
\- Может, устроим фильмоночь? 

\- Не, плохая идея, мы все пересремся.

Для кучки совершенно разных людей с разным темпераментом и вкусами поругаться при выборе фильма было бы неизбежно. Тони это знал. Остальные Мстители это знали. И тогда Тони с Клинтом переглянулись и хором предложили:

\- А давайте порно!

Стив смерил их мрачным взглядом. 

\- Я против. Во-первых, размазанная тушь и слюни не отвечают моим эстетическим потребностям, я ж художник. Во-вторых, вся эта индустрия аморальна. 

Тони закатил глаза и приготовился к долгим спорам, когда Стив выдал внезапность:

\- …почему люди не могут просто смотреть хентай?

Клинт поморгал по-совиному и демонстративно проверил свой слуховой аппарат.

\- Это мне послышалось сейчас?

Тони ошалело помотал головой и внимательно посмотрел на Стива.

\- Кэп? Ты действительно сказал сейчас то, что сказал? Хентаем балуешься?

\- Что? Я тоже человек, - пожал плечами Стив. – Если бы они еще «грязные разговоры» убрали, было бы отлично.

\- Смотри в оригинале, в чем проблема?

Стив похоронно вздохнул, попивая свое молочко.

\- Это не поможет. Я знаю японский. 

\- Что... когда ты его?..

\- Перл-Харбор.

\- Ха. Логично.

Минута молчания по эротическим фантазиям капитана Роджерса.

\- Окей, я знаю, чем мы займемся. Мы найдем самый долбанутый и забористый хентай, нацепим Стиву на нос прищепку и заставим это переводить.

\- Тони, тебе пора к наркологу. 

\- НАТАША, ИЩИ ПРИЩЕПКУ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Бесславные ублюдки": в фильме партизанский отряд "Ублюдки", состоящий (в основном) из американских евреев, безжалостно убивал фашистов, а некоторым (избранным) вырезал на лбах свастики и отпускал восвояси.  
*бекон и креветки - это, конечно же, некошерно  
*Роджерс исполняет "Хабанеру" из оперы Бизе "Кармен"  
*Tim Minchin "Thank you, God":  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zmfopbl1A-8


	2. Американские Шпроты

_У нас во времена Депрессии жирных не было.  
Стив Роджерс, при просмотре шоу "Экстремальное похудение"_

Сатанинский басовитый гогот был слышен даже в мастерской, так что Тони отложил паяльник и решил проверить, не нужно ли вызывать на дом экзорциста изгнания из кого-нибудь демонов для. 

Хохот Вельзевула, как оказалось, шел из кабинета, который Тони отдал Стиву под «художества». Мягкий свет, этюдники, пенопласт для макетирования (трудно найти, легко потерять, невозможно забыть), и прочие ништячки для творчества. Стив немного расчувствовался и отблагодарил его полотном «Тони, сын Говарда, король Эребора». Клинт полотно (а точнее, образ Тони) тогда бессердечно оборжал, но самому «королю Эребора» картина пришлась по душе.

( - Ну да, ну да, бородатый коротышка с любовью к золотишку.

\- Иди-ка ты, Леголас, к Ородруину. Я люблю ар-деко и кую, прелесть моя!)

Как оказалось, Стив истерически ржал и рыдал над набросками. Тони проморгался – нет, не показалось. Стива вообще было довольно сложно рассмешить, так что сцена была нетривиальная.

( - У глупых людей не бывает чувства юмора.

\- Вот поэтому у меня и нет своего стэнд-ап шоу…

\- Как самокритично, Полосатик!)

Тони осторожно подошел к рабочему столу и тронул Стива за плечо.

\- Хей, Кэп. Ты как, в порядке? 

Стив утер слезы, высморкался в кальку и, все еще подхихикивая, кивнул.

\- Взял халтурку, чтобы навыки не стесались. Мне заказали буклет для магазина настольных игр. Застрял на стадии слогана. Всю голову сломал уже, и в итоге дошел до вот этого. - Стив указал на один из разбросанных по столу листов.

На листе ужасающим кровавым шрифтом, подходящим для фильма ужасов, было выведено:

«УБЕЙ СКУКУ – ЗАСТРЕЛИ СУКУ!»

\- Тони, тебе никогда не говорили, что у тебя очаровательный смех гиены?

\- Каждый раз поражаюсь твоей доброте, дорогой. Между прочим, если магазинчик где-нибудь в опасном районе, может и прокатить.

***

Стив с интересом смотрел документалку про Ревущих Коммандос и себя любимого, лениво набивая для Фьюри отчет, когда Тони отобрал у него пульт.

\- Эй!

Тони быстро переключил телевизор на что-то связанное с биржевыми сводками и снисходительно сообщил:

\- Поверь, ты не хочешь смотреть дальше. Там будут спекуляции насчет гомоэротизма в ваших с Барнсом отношениях.

Стив на это недовольно поморщился.

\- Фу, гомосятина. Да еще и Бака приплели.

Тони, на секунду оторвавшись от сводок, погрозил ему пальцем.

\- Ты, главное, на публике это не повторяй, а то ребятки из ЛГБТ тебя за такое сожрут. И потом, лучше бы тебе привыкнуть относиться к этой теме спокойно. Все-таки, двадцать первый век на дворе. – Проанализировав неимоверно кислое выражение лица Стива, Тони вздохнул и спросил: - Да ладно, Стив, ты же эстет, художник и все такое, неужели ты никогда не видел мужика, про которого ты бы подумал «ух, я бы ему дал»?

Стив, цокнув языком, закатил глаза, чем Тони сразу же немного выбесил: цокать языком было его прерогативой; к тому же у Стива это всегда получалось как-то по-особенному обидно.

\- Вот ты меня как будто не знаешь. Я слишком авторитарен, чтобы кому-либо «давать», как ты выражаешься.

Тони уже обдумывал свою мелкую, мелочную месть, когда Стив с совершенно невинным выражением лица задумчиво продолжил:

\- Правда, если бы мне предложили отправиться в Италию шестнадцатого века и отлюбить Рафаэля Санти так, чтобы он неделю не мог ходить, я бы не смог сказать «нет».

Впервые за очень, очень, очень долгое время Тони почувствовал, что его челюсть вознамерилась поцеловаться с полом.

\- Ну ничего себе у тебя запросики!

Стив мерзенько хихикнул и продолжил набирать отчет, пока Тони гуглил того самого Рафаэля. Что ж, Тони нагуглил и немного напрягся.

\- Хм, Стив.

\- А?

\- А ничего, что твоя зазноба из эпохи Ренессанса ну так, немножко, моего типажа?

Стив взглянул на него коротко, но очень презрительно, и Тони обиделся даже больше чем на цоканье.

\- Меня никогда не привлечет твое седалище. Ты – аморальное говно, а еще разговариваешь, как беременная женщина и манерный гей одновременно. 

Тони коротко, но точно запустил в него пультом.

\- Ну ты скотобаза. «Капитан Америка, первый супергерой, образец морали», да чтоб ты подавился.

Ухмылка на лице Стива выглядела премерзко, и Тони захотелось выбить ему зубы даже больше, чем обычно.

\- Капитан Америка должен быть непогрешимым и праведным, никто не говорил, что он должен быть милым.

\- Знаешь, что? Я звякну авторам того документального дерьма и расскажу трогательную историю о том, как вы с Барнсом любовью в окопах занимались.

Тони почти сразу же пожалел об этой вспышке: Стив пребольно выкрутил ему ухо.

\- Тебя не учили, что о мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего?

\- В гомосексуализме нет ничего предосудительного, дедуля! – пискнул Тони и обиженно потер пострадавшее ухо.

\- Мне начать шутить про тебя и Роудса в таком случае? – вздернул бровь Стив.

\- У нас с шоколадным мишкой мужская любовь настоящих мужиков, это другое.

\- А мы с Баком, типа ненастоящие мужики?

\- Я видел фотки Барнса, он смазливый, как девчонка.

\- Как девочка? Мы с мамой не оголодали во времена Депрессии только потому, что Бак с дедулей Барнсом смогли устроиться на работу на скотобойне. – Стив, не заметив, что Тони уже с этого пассажа изрядно охренел, продолжил вспоминать юность: - Девочка, ага. Ты сам ноешь, как девчонка, папа тебя, видите ли, не любил. Мало жутиков ты в жизни видел, вот что. Уже третье поколение слюнтяев вырастает, трагедии из ничего делаете. Мы вот как-то со школы к Баку домой пришли, лет по двенадцать нам было. На полу кровища, дед Барнс сидит пьяный, плачет. Еле добились от него, что случилось. Это отец Бака с каторги вернулся, пришел к ним домой, пырнул ножом его отчима, маме его лещей надавал. А дед Барнс когда-то клялся, что если баковского отца еще раз увидит, убьет. Сидел, рыдал, что не получилось. В итоге мама Бака в больнице, отчим на полпути к кладбищу, дед буянит, младшие сестры на чердаке ревут, а мы полдня пол от крови отмываем. И после этого я слышу, какая это трагедия – неласковый папочка, или там развод родителей. Тьфу.

Тони ошарашенно подумал, что это многое в Стиве объясняло. И мерзкие чернушные шутейки, и, например, тот случай, когда официантка в стейк-хаусе поинтересовалась, обычный он хочет стейк, или веганский.

( - Я что-то пропустил? Мы успели победить мировой голод?

\- Не-а. 

\- Тогда ПОЧЕМУ люди поощряют подобный идиотизм? Стейк без мяса, ёлы-палы. Мы с мамой в двадцать девятом нашу собаку на котлеты пустили, а им свиней и коров, видите ли, жалко...)

\- И ты, кстати, будто забыл, что Бак был снайпером, - продолжал тем временем Стив, мрачно добивая отчет и лишь чудом не раздалбывая пальцами ноутбук в раздражении. - Это далеко не каждый может. Так и не нашел точное процентное соотношение, но большинство людей, если они действительно попытаются целиться в человека, а не просто стрелять примерно в сторону цели, тошнить начинает.

\- Ты, дорогуша, нафиг, человек-оксюморон. То «вы все слюнтяи», то «давать отпор задирам-хулиганам». 

\- А что с этим не так?

\- Называть фашистов задирами? Я-то добрый, понимающий и всепрощающий, но бабуля Мириам бы тебе всекла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рафаэль - это тот, что слева  
https://staticfanpage.akamaized.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/raffaello_autoritratto_louvre-1570090275956.jpg  
*"У нас с шоколадным мишкой мужская любовь настоящих мужиков, это другое." - отсылка на "Клинику", конкретно на этот номер:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7hjdC8-jbw


	3. Made in SHIELD

\- ТОНИ, ПРЕКРАТИ КОШМАРИТЬ НАШИХ ПАРНЕЙ! – послышался Стиву двойной женский вопль из коридора.

\- Ша! Хоуп, дорогуша, два момента: а) Кросс – идиот, б) ты сама его используешь, в чем проблема? А ты… ой, Сьюзан…

Стив буквально слышал, как Тони закатывает глаза, тяжко вздыхая. 

\- Это не твое дело вообще! Не зря говорит папа, что Старкам доверять нельзя.

\- Ой, я тебя умоляю, Говарда дядя Хэнк, может, и за дело не любил, а на меня он крысится только потому, что я в юности подкатывал к твоей матушке. 

\- Ты делал ЧТО?

\- Тетя Джанет была – ух, такая... Когда мне было лет шестнадцать-семнадцать, я всерьез подумывал ее отбить. 

\- Я НЕ ХОТЕЛА ЭТОГО ЗНАТЬ, ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ!

\- …она была слишком хороша для этого старого козла.

Стив вздохнул, сложил скетчбук и выглянул в коридор.

\- Леди, - приветливо улыбнулся он двум испепелявшим Тони взглядами барышням, - вам нужна помощь? Этот негодяй вас чем-то обидел?

Барышня слева (невысокая, темноволосая, с тонкими чертами лица) послала Стиву короткую улыбку.

\- Разве что достал чрезмерной опекой, - ответила она, прежде чем снова повернуться к Тони. – И прекрати уже это делать, мне тридцать три!

Стив хотел было ретироваться, но решил уточнить:

\- Вы же не внебрачные дочери Тони, да?

***

\- Бугагага!

Нет, лестно, конечно, но Тони не НАСТОЛЬКО рано начал жить половой жизнью.

\- Я НЕ буду называть тебя «папочкой», - осадила его Хоуп, предвидев напрашивающуюся шутку.

\- А кто это был? – подала голос Сью, хмуро глядя на закрывшиеся за Стивом двери лифта. – Я не сразу поняла, но этот парень очень похож на Джонни.

Ха. Действительно. И как не заметил? Но Тони успокоил себя тем, что у Кэпа и Джонни Шторма была настолько разная мимика, что сходство было легко упустить.

\- Это был Капитан Америка, милая. Кажется, у тети Пег все-таки был типаж. И да, кстати, это одна из причин, почему я «кошмарю» Рида. Помимо очевидного. Ведь это же Рид.

Сью недобро сощурилась, Хоуп слегка остыв, выжидательно сложила руки на груди. 

\- У тебя на генетическом уровне заложен сомнительный вкус на мужчин. – Тони сложил руки за спиной, прошелся перед своими «подружками-сестренками» взад-вперед, а затем театрально поднял палец вверх. – Тетя Пегги! Не дождалась ты-знаешь-кого и вышла за твоего дедушку Роджера. Ирландского самогонщика, козлину и во всех смыслах сомнительную личность. Я его обожаю, он меня воспитал, и ты видишь, что из меня выросло.

\- Ты охренел? Дед мультики рисует, какая еще сомнительная личность?

\- Этот человек подарил мне на день рождения говорящего попугайчика, которому всю неделю до этого зачитывал выдержки из “Mein Kampf” голосом Гитлера. 

\- Полагаю, ты заслужил.

\- Мне было пять, и ты меня отвлекаешь. Так вот. Дебби! 

\- Отец-то мой тебе чем не угодил?!

\- Не, с твоим папкой ей повезло. Но вот за пару лет до того, как выйти за Шторма, Дебра встречалась с Тедом Банди. 

\- ЧТО-О-О-О? – завопила Сью, услышав такую правду о мамуле.

\- Да ты гонишь! – Хоуп была настроена немного скептично, а зря.

\- «Хреновость» вкуса растет в геометрической прогрессии, как мне кажется, - мечтательно сказал Тони, насладившись выражением ужаса на лицах милых дам.

Хоуп, прикрыв лицо ладонью, покачала головой.

\- Ладно, я могу понять, почему ты жестко стебешь Даррена.

\- Я буду стебать всех твоих парней, дорогая!

\- ...но я видела доктора Ричардса на конференции, это же божий одуванчик, вроде доктора Беннера, почему ты так на него взъелся?

\- Ты видела его на конференции, а я жил с ним в одной комнате в общаге целых два года. – Тони передернуло. – Я никогда так не боялся за свою жизнь. У Рида еще не получилось создать машину Судного Дня, но когда-нибудь он все сможет, и нам придет конец!

\- Не передергивай, ничего Рид не пытается.

\- Даже доктор фон Дум прекратил его финансировать, он жить хочет.

\- Кстати, Боба рассказывал, что ты и в интернате боялся за свою жизнь.

\- Не-не-не, это совсем другое. В интернате я боялся, что крысы обглодают мне лицо, мухи отложат личинок мне в уши, а в ноздри мне будут заползать тараканы. Боба принес огроменных пауков – Генриха, Гошу и Гургена – рассадил по углам, и тогда я уже боялся только того, что крысы обглодают мне лицо. Потом Тиберий, который и развел там всю эту срань, притащил котов, и крысы повывелись. Зато коты стали ВОНЯТЬ. Выпускные экзамены я сдал уже через полгода, потому что сраные коты и разводивший бардак Тиберий ОЧЕНЬ мотивировали.

\- Господи, Тони, почему ты просто не переехал?

\- Тиберий, как ни прискорбно, был единственным человеком в интернате, с которым было интересно разговаривать. ТАК ВОТ. За свою жизнь я боялся, только когда жил с Ричардсом. Когда на месте Бакстер-билдинг появится черная дыра, Сьюзан, я захочу сказать тебе «я же говорил», но не успею!

***

\- О, они ушли? Тони, зачем ты суешь свой нос не в свои дела? Ты не их отец, ты сам сказал.

\- А сейчас ты суешь нос не в свои дела. Я знаю этих милых дам с тех пор, как они пешком под стол ходили. Да в конце концов, я был на свадьбе у родителей Сьюзан! Сейчас найду фоточку... Во. Ну разве я не красавец?

Стив хмуро рассматривал фотографию у Тони на планшете. Жених с невестой. Шафер. Подружка невесты. Девочка-цветочница. Хм.

\- Ну и где ты? Вроде ты больно молод, чтобы быть шафером, да и не особо похож...

Тони посмотрел на Стива, словно тот был разумом скорбен, и ткнул пальцем в девочку в желтом.

\- …зачем.

У Стива не было других слов. Он даже почти не удивился.

\- Ты же смотрел ром-комы? Всем насрать на мальчика с кольцами. Зато девочка-цветочница идет по проходу первая, разбрасывает розовые лепестки, все умиляются. 

\- Но ты ведь не девочка, Тони, что за хрень.

\- Говард то же самое сказал. А вот папка Дебры – невесты – посмеялся, купил мне платьице, накрасил глаза, и сказал повеселиться, пока я не вырос в широкоплечего бородатого мужика. Мое самое счастливое детское воспоминание.

======================

[Who the hell is Uncle Roger?]

1.

1948

\- Может, я возьму твою фамилию, дорогая?

\- Да я не против, но зачем? Роджер Тейлор – просто, не слишком подозрительно, даже со вкусом, я бы сказала.

\- Я тоже так думал. А потом вспомнил, что так звали барабанщика из Queen.

\- Никогда не слышала.

\- Я куплю тебе пластиночку лет через двадцать.

2.

1960

\- Да чтоб эту мисс Карбонелл кони ебали... простите.

\- Справедливости ради, Говард не так далеко от коня ушел.

\- ...милая? Говард клялся и божился, что у вас ничего не было.

\- Вот потому и не было.

\- Вся моя жизнь оказалась ложью.

\- Не драматизируй.

3.

1969

\- Хей, Говард, не хочешь смотаться с нами в Вудсток? 

\- Ага, конечно, что я забыл на этом сборище хиппи? 

\- Ну, Мария хочет поехать.

\- МАЛО ЛИ ЧТО ОНА ТАМ ХОЧЕТ!

\- Давай, собирайся, я буду следить, чтобы мои дети не обкурились, ты будешь следить за Марией с той же целью.

\- Хм...

\- …педофил старый.

\- Я все слышу, ирландский ты гондольер!

4.

1970

\- Мария хочет назвать его Альманцо.

\- …что, прости? Да ты только глянь на него, пару часов, как родился, а уже смотрит на всех, как на говно. Император Старк Антоний...

\- Не могу поверить, что я это говорю, но мне нравится твоя идея.

\- Поторопись, пока она не записала его Альманцо-Фицуильямом-вставь имя из дамского романа.

5\. 

1983

\- …когда твой папаша – оружейный магнат...

\- А мои родители – супергерои!

\- А деда делал «Меч в Камне», «Книгу Джунглей» и «Робина Гуда», так что утритесь.

\- Ха-ха, ладно, Сью, ты выиграла.

\- Дядя Роджер правда «Меч в Камне» рисовал?

\- Правда.

\- Тони, попроси у него автограф.

\- Сама проси.

\- Не-а, ты его любимчик, ты старший, ты и проси.

6\. 

15.12.1991

\- Свалят на какую-нибудь благотворительную вечеринку опять. 

\- А ты что делать собираешься?

\- Надену смокинг, заберусь в багажник, поеду с ними. А то я маму и так вижу раз в полгода. Заодно выбешу Говарда, двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

\- ...

\- Дядь Роджер, тебе нехорошо? Ты как-то побледнел.

\- Тебе показалось. А знаешь, что? Раз тебе уже двадцать один, я разрешу тебе отведать одного сатанинского зелья.

\- Это что, муншайн?

\- Муншайн – это то, что хлещут техасские рейнджеры у себя на ранчо, молодой человек, а это – почин. 

\- Окей?

\- Тоже самогон, только ирландский. Сам делал.

\- …я видел, как ты сжигаешь даже тосты, дядь, так что отведай-ка ты из моего кубка.

\- Испугать думаешь?

\- …

\- …

\- Ты как стоишь еще вообще. Мама дорогая. Ладно, я понял, большая честь, налей и мне грамм пятьдесят.

\- Будь мужиком, Тони, давай, хотя бы сто пятьдесят.

\- Ох, чует моя печень, не полезу я завтра в багажник даже ради самой шикарной вечеринки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку Джонни Шторма в Ф4 2005 года играл Крис Эванс, мой фанончик вполне понятен :3  
Упоминаются:  
"Тетя Пегги" - Маргарет "Пегги" Картер  
"Дядя Роджер" - старик Стив  
"Боба" и "Дебби" - Картер, Роберт Бартоломью и Картер, Дебра Натали, их НЕВЕРОЯТНО картавые детишки. На фото в CAWS с Пегги были мальчик и девочка; Руссо заявляют, что это ее со Стивом общие дети. Имена придумал рандомно, хотя второе имя Дебры, конечно, в честь Наташи.   
"Тиберий" - Тиберий Стоун, комиксный злобный бывший Тони Старка (бывший одноклассник в том числе)  
*Тетя Джанет и маленький Тони:  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D8YaaRwX4AA4_S8.jpg  
*Альманцо - персонаж серии романов "Маленький домик в прериях". Канонное второе имя Тони - Эдвард. Мария, чувствительная натура, вполне могла выбрать что-нибудь из другого дамского романа: Эдвард Феррес - персонаж романа "Разум и чувства" Джейн Остин.  
Фицуильям - имя мистера Дарси.


	4. А мсье знает толк в извращениях

Иногда Тони начинал жалеть, что превратил свою башню в супергеройское общежитие. Казалось бы, у каждого «Мстителя» был свой этаж на эпическое количество квадратных футов, но нет же, им приспичило собраться в пентхаусе Тони именно в тот день, когда и Роуди вырвался в Нью-Йорк, и Пеппер не нужно было никуда лететь по делам компании. 

Милые посиделки на троих накрылись вибраниумным тазом. 

Да-да, Тони мог быть ревнивой сучкой, но блин, он соскучился по шоколадному мишке, а его дружественным коллегам-скотам хватило наглости отбить его, так что теперь Тони сиживал с Пеппер в сторонке, попивая Шабли, и дулся, а Роуди, Стив и Тор травили исторические военные анекдоты. Впрочем, не он один был мрачен: Наташе в жесткой форме запретили рассказывать Тору про операцию «Коттедж», которую она считала уморительной (потому что в душе все еще была чертовой коммунисткой и презирала янки).

Роуди заканчивал синопсис «Тресковых войн» в лицах, ничего не предвещало беды. Стив ржал и плакал, Тор гордо потрясал молотом.

\- Не мог проиграть фрегат, названный в мою честь!

Мьёльнир (разумеется, случайно) жахнул небольшой молнией в один из пультов управления.

Из пола поднялся стриптизерский шест.

Пеппер пугающе медленно повернулась к Тони, сверкнув острой, отчетливо угрожающей улыбкой. 

О-оу.

\- Видимо, пока твой рот говорит о серьезных отношениях, твой мозг думает о стриптизершах.

Краем глаза Тони видел, как его любимый «утконосик» Роуди разворачивается в его сторону и превращается в ехидну. Тор явно не понимал, что происходит. Стив смотрел на шест с усталым неодобрением.

Тони, пряча лицо от не предвещавших ничего хорошего голубых глаз своей зазнобы, устало вздохнул.

\- Вот не так я себе это представлял.

\- И что же это ты себе представлял?

Роуди мерзко захихикал со своего места.

\- Джей, музычку мне поставь, - вздохнул Тони, и, с первыми нотами «Либертины» в исполнении Фармер прыгнул на шест с разбега.

\- Тони любит ше-ест, - елейно протянул Роуди, и Тони, прокручиваясь, показал ему красноречивый жест театрально вытянутой свободной рукой.

\- Ой, а ты у нас не трогал шест ни разу, ага.

\- Пару раз – не пидарас, ты-то у нас вообще профессионал.

Стив печально вздыхал, судя по всему, проклиная свою фотографическую память. Наташа сосредоточенно искала по карманам кошелек.

\- Парни, у кого-нибудь есть двадцатка?

Впрочем, банкноты ей так и не понадобились: Пеппер, отставив бокал с вином, оторвала Тони от шеста и, зацепившись пальцем за пояс его брюк, потянула в сторону лестницы на второй уровень пентхауса. Тони довольно захихикал и успел только погрозить Наташе пальцем, манерно протянув:

\- Мое сердце говорит «да», но моя ваджаджа говорит «нет»!

\- Заткнитесь, мистер Старк, а то одним приватным танцем не отделаетесь, - фыркнула Пеппер.

На следующий вечер Тони увидел в своей ленте новостей репост мини-комикса. 

Нарисованный мужик с его, Тони, фирменной бородкой, крутился на шесте, а потом танцевал на коленках у светло-рыжей леди, в которой безошибочно узнавалась Пеппер. 

Что. За.

Источником был тумблер какого-то товарища, рисовавшего миниатюры, которые сам Тони определил бы как «эротический сарказм». Под пресловутым комиксом автор подписал «тут кто-то очень просил пепперони…»

Так, ладно, у них с Пеппер есть название, это даже мило, но какого черта, кто-то взломал системы наблюдения в башне, или жучков поставил, что ли? 

Пролистав блог чуть дальше, Тони наткнулся на персонажей «Сейлор Мун», нарисованных в стиле Мстителей, немного нервно хихикнул с Венеры в желто-оранжевом доспехе и Сейлор Мун со звездно-полосатым фрисби: на эту травищу он при полном содействии Бартона и мишки-Брюси подсадил Роджерса, и с тех пор Кэп неизменно насвистывал заставку оттуда, когда переодевался, вгоняя тех, кто был в теме, в неприличное, истерическое «бу-га-га».

И тут Тони с ужасом вспомнил, как с несколько месяцев назад показывал Стиву соцсети для художников.

( - Знакомься, это тумблер. А это словарь городского фольклора. Наслаждайся.

\- …ладно, надеюсь, разберусь.

\- Ты, главное, данные кредитки нигде не вводи, лады?

\- Я что, по-твоему, совсем имбецил?)

\- Р-Р-Р-РОДЖЕР-Р-РС!

Тони влетел в гостиную на крыльях гнева, на ходу рыча:

\- Джарвис, Сосульку ко мне!

Полуголые Пеппер с Наташей расположились на диване и представляли собой чувственную (Пеппер), пугающую (Наташа) композицию: они делали друг другу педикюр. Наташа определенно смогла бы убить Тони одной только пилочкой, так что он, притормозив, аккуратно опустился на подлокотник, чтобы у милых дам лак не смазался. И только затем достал планшет. 

\- Вы, нафиг, не представляете, чем Стивен, мать его Америку, Роджерс занимается на досуге.

И продемонстрировал цифровой срам.

\- Настоятельно не рекомендую тебе четвертовать Капитана, - подняла бровь Наташа. – Хотя я понимаю твой гнев.

Пеппер задумчиво склонила голову на бок, оценивая рисунок с точки зрения дамы сердца Тони и старого искусствоведа.

\- С эпиляцией и маслом перебор, как мне кажется, но это горячо... Погоди-ка, «пепперони»? 

\- Да, я тоже с этого умилился... но не в этом суть! Этот обмылок...

Тихо тренькнул лифт, возвестивший о прибытии местного Микеланджело на допрос. Наташа насвистела проигрыш из «Не думай о секундах свысока», пока Стив шел к дивану. Отсылку, конечно, никто не понял, но она совершенно не расстроилась.

\- Стив. Что это? – мрачно спросил Тони, патетично продемонстрировав Роджерсу планшет.

Тот с пару мгновений хватал воздух ртом, прежде чем возмутиться:

\- Тони! Ты же обещал, что не будешь за мной следить! Ты говорил, что тайна истории браузера священна, как тайна исповеди!

Тони недобро усмехнулся, хищно обнажив неприлично дорогостоящий результат работы калифорнийских стоматологов.

\- А я и не следил. Мне это в твиттере прислали.

\- Что... как... _зачем_? У меня не так много подписчиков, чтобы... 

С каждой секундой Стив приобретал все большее сходство с нашкодившим щеночком.

\- Не так много? Что ж, дорогуша, этот срам уже стал вирусным, так что скоро все изменится. И что, больше сказать ничего не хочешь?

Стив ссутулился, словно у него внутри сдулся шарик. 

\- Прости, мне не стоило выставлять твою частную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение без разрешения, это было неподобающе.

Пеппер тем временем, забыв про педикюр, листала «уютненький» блог Стива все дальше и дальше.

\- Знаешь, а мне нравится. Провокационно местами, конечно, но... 

Стив оживился, Тони же посмотрел на нее, как на предательницу.

\- Пеппер!

\- Что, правда? – одновременно с обиженным вскриком Тони спросил Стив, водя носком ботинка по паркету.

Пеппер доброжелательно кивнула, и Тони мрачно нахохлился. Конечно, это же не ее нарисовали в масле, крутящейся на шесте. Нет, по молодости он и покруче отжигал, но в сорок это уже перебор немного.

\- Где ты учился?

\- В школе Обёрндейла.

\- А, той, с неприличным названием? – уточнила Пеппер.

\- В смысле? – нахмурился Стив.

\- Ах, да, ее же в пятидесятых реформировали... Сейчас это Государственный Нью-Йоркский Институт Дизайна и Архитектуры.

Наташа, отставив лак, кашлянула в ладонь, скрывая смешок.

\- То есть... ГНИДА?

Тони засмеялся так сильно, что чуть не свалился с подлокотника.

\- Я ОТМЩЕН! 

На моське Стива отражалось неизъяснимое страдание. 

\- Наташа, помнишь, ребята из ЩИТа предлагали подтвердить мои дипломы об образовании? Что-то мне больше не хочется этого делать.

\- Тебя можно понять.

***

Обычно перепалки Стива и Тони проходили по схеме «Тони что-то сотворил, Стив не одобрил, Тони его послал, Стив начал не одобрять очень громко». Тони в принципе был довольно либерален, и на чужие проколы в основном реагировал шуточками, которые вылетали из его рта со скоростью пулеметной очереди. 

Из каждого правила, однако, бывают исключения.

Было чудное утро, Стив собирался сходить с Наташей на бейсбол (накануне она призналась, что не понимает в этом спорте ни бельмеса, и что он кажется ей скучным... Стив не мог этого так оставить).

Тони еще пару дней назад пообещал починить раритетный мотоцикл Стива, так что "славный Капитан" спустился в святая святых Старка: гараж. Точнее, гараж-мастерскую-кабинет-гостиную.

В гараже, вопреки обыкновению, не гремела музыка, которую сам Стив сравнивал со звуком циркулярной пилы; из колонок тихо лилось что-то медитативно ленивое. Причина была вполне очевидна: в святая святых сиживал полковник Роудс, калибровавший вместе с Тони тяжелый доспех Железного Патриота в четыре руки.

\- Доброе утро, Тони, полковник. Я уже могу забрать свой мотоцикл? Мы с Наташей идем на бейсбол.

\- Да, конечно, он там, за Дукати... – начал говорить Тони, повернувшись в его сторону, а затем оборвал себя на полуслове и нахмурился. – Ты идешь в этом?

Стив посмотрел вниз. Вроде бы, ни на рубашке в мелкую клетку, ни на коричневых брюках пятен и дыр не наблюдалось. Было бы странно, если бы они были – Стив старался аккуратно носить вещи. 

\- Да, а что?

Тони отложил паяльник в сторону, что было мудрым решением: он всегда активно жестикулировал при разговорах.

\- Поверить не могу. Ты ведь разморожен уже больше года, но все еще одеваешься, как Форрест Гамп. У меня нет вкуса, и раз уж даже я вижу, что это кошмар, это значит, что ты – гребаная фэшн-катастрофа, дорогуша. Ты бы хоть...

Стиву совершенно не хотелось слушать, как Тони разоряется насчет его вкусов, но он не представлял, как его заткнуть.

Помощь пришла откуда не ждали. 

Роудс четко, ровно с той громкостью, чтобы перекрыть Тони, сказал:

\- D.I.S.C.O.

...и случилось чудо: Тони, оборвав речь на полуслове, заткнулся, взял паяльник, еле слышно наговорил на свой телефон «Джей, закажи Роджерсу однотонные рубашки в его цветовой гамме и брюки потемнее», и на Стива больше не смотрел. 

У Стива отпала челюсть.

\- Как? Как, Роудс? Что это за магия?

Роудс одарил его улыбкой Мона Лизы.

\- Мы вместе учились в колледже. Ты не представляешь, сколько у меня компромата.

\- Удобство. Я бы не отказался. – Стив нахмурился: что-то не сходилось. – Правда, я не представляю, что ты, Тони, такого натворил, что даже тебе стыдно. Помнится, на видео с твоими постельными подвигами тебе было наплевать.

\- Мишка просто напомнил мне, что я не имею морального права критиковать чужие вкусы в одежде, - негромко ответил Тони, продолжая паять.

Видимо, Стив выглядел достаточно заинтересованным, потому что Роудс полностью развернулся в его сторону с хитрой ухмылкой.

\- Я расскажу?

Тони в ответ буркнул что-то мрачное, но утвердительное.

\- Весенние каникулы, восемьдесят седьмой. Мы поспорили, смогу ли я соблазнить лесбиянку. Для исполнения мы пошли в гей-клуб. Тони завернули на входе из-за его прикида металлюги – видимо, опасались, что он будет бить местное население, что было дуростью при его-то росте и комплекции. Мы вломились в ближайший магазин одежды, и со второго раза в клуб все-таки прошли. Потому что как же охрана могла не пустить милого мальчика с подведенными глазками, в туфлях на адской платформе, красных кожаных штанах и майке в сеточку?

\- В этих шмотках я снял Джона Траволту, между прочим, - пробурчал Тони, пока Стив пытался унять свое воображение. 

\- Так это из его машины я тебя выволок?

\- Не понимаю, чего ты взбеленился. Добрый дяденька поступил по-джентльменски и сначала угостил меня кокаином.

\- Святый Боже, Тони, тебе было шестнадцать, а ему – за тридцатничек, это отвратительно.

Стив покачал головой и пошел к своему мотоциклу.

\- Это было познавательно, но я бы хотел поскорее об этом забыть. Хорошего дня.

\- Не смей это рисовать в своем блоге, Роджерс! – прокричал ему вслед Тони.

***

Бонус:

@brooklynguy18: Вы честно выиграли комишн, чего душа просит?  
@sunako-channn: я видела, что вы иногда Мстителей рисуете. Сенен-ай с Капитаном и Железным Человеком, пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
@brooklynguy18: Серьезно? Людям такое нравится?  
@sunako-channn: вы же рисовали полуголого Старка на шесте  
@brooklynguy18: И сто раз об этом пожалел...  
@brooklynguy18: Сенен-ай с этими господами я вижу разве что такой.  
<картинка>  
Справа нарисованы мультяшные, но узнаваемые Уолт Дисней и Никола Тесла. Слева – не менее мультяшные Стив и Тони с сердцами в глазах. Над их головами реет написанное большими печатными буквами “SENPAAAAAAI”.

***

\- Бля, ребят, с образованием Стива нужно что-то делать. 

\- А что?

\- Он все еще не видел высадку на луну и не знает, кто такие Битлз, зато серфит тумблер и смотрит с Тором аниме, когда тренируется. НАДО ЕГО СПАСАТЬ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Операция "Коттедж" - захват острова Кыска американцами в 1943. Японцы покинули остров за две недели до начала операции, в связи с чем американцы почти две недели воевали сами с собой.  
*Почитать про "Тресковые войны" в лицах:  
https://pikabu.ru/story/islandiya_protiv_vsekh_istoriya_treskovyikh_voyn_3869033  
*"Мое сердце говорит да, но моя ваджаджа говорит нет" - Картман, "Южный парк", s16e05  
*Тони и Роуди слушают The Doors, "Light My Fire"  
*Ottawan, "D.I.S.C.O."  
*в восьмидесятых карьера известного любителя смазливых мальчиков Траволты пошла на спад, и он занимался непоймичем  
*Да, Стив поставил в своем нике год рождения. Да, его подписчики думают, что ему восемнадцать.


	5. Война с хурмой

_ \- Семь-сорок? Неужели ты завела связи в Моссаде?  
\- Окстись, это Тони._

Тони иногда забывал, что Стив – мало того, что человек вне времени, так еще и (простихоспади) гуманитарий. В конце концов, сам Тони был уже не мальчиком и любил поностальгировать (в чем, конечно, не признался бы и под пытками), да и что Говард, что его друзья, были ровесниками Роджерса, так что, когда на Тони накатывало настроение «ретро», шутки с отсылочками понимал уже исключительно Стив (и иногда Наташа, что немного пугало и наводило на мысли о том, что Романова на самом деле ровесница Тони, а то и старше). Ко всему прочему, славного капитана однополчане еще в сороковые окрестили «дед Стив» - за вопиющую ворчливость. В общем, Стив вполне себе употреблял в речи длинные, заумные словечки, но ограничивались они разве что литературными и философскими терминами. 

( - О-о-о, сходим на выставку современного искусства? Ты ж явно не видел ничего позднее Пикассо. 

\- Энтони, это же le cauchemar, видел я вашего Энди Уорхола, мое эстетическое чувство протестует.

\- …оттопырь мизинчик, достань где-нибудь монокль и отрасти усы, а то я с твоего образа ловлю множественный разрыв шаблона, богемный ты наш.)

...Поэтому его вопиющая беспомощность по части научного жаргона иногда заставала Тони врасплох. 

Особенно, конечно, Стив лажанулся, когда к ним подкатил Фьюри со странным предложением:

\- Нам поступил заказ на Братство Мутантов.

Тони посмотрел на него, как на психа, и предсказуемо ответил:

\- Ни за что.

Фьюри, конечно, класть хотел на его мнение (впрочем, ничего нового) и уже раздавал присутствующим досье. 

Тони в досье даже не заглядывал: он и так знал, что там. Наташа и Клинт листали папки разве что для проформы: уж они-то явно были в курсе. Стив, слегка хмурясь, вдумчиво изучал файл на Магнето.

\- Мстители не будут этим заниматься, - веско продолжил Тони. - Пусть Ксавьер сам разбирается со своим бойфрендом, я туда не полезу. К тому же, вязать банду мутантов, когда у нас в команде нет ни одного человека с геном Х – так себе прецедент, нас вполне могут обвинить в предвзятом отношении.

Судя по глазу Фьюри, предложение повязать Братство было именно что предложением – от штата Нью-Йорк ли, от Сената ли - большинство тюрем просто не смогло бы удержать товарищей из банды Магнето.

Стив аккуратно прикрыл папку и обратился к нему – настолько вежливо и вкрадчиво, насколько позволяли его способности к этому делу (не особо впечатляющие):

\- Ладно, я понимаю, наверное, ты не хочешь этим заниматься из чувства солидарности с мистером Леншерром...

Тони поперхнулся воздухом, готовый возмущаться. Это Стив его так ненавязчиво суперзлодеем обозвал?

\- ...может, вы ходили когда-то в одну синагогу, и ты считаешь неэтичным арестовывать его в шаббат, но не надо решать за нас, ладно?

Тони проморгался. Охренение только росло.

\- Стив, дело не в том, что «пан Леншерр таки из наших». Мне честно плевать. Ты, прости, прочел пункт про способности, или в досье это не указано?

Стив отвел глаза и, кажется, покраснел.

\- Там много длинных слов, я только артикли и предлоги понял.

Тони прикрыл глаза ладонью. Судя сдавленному хрюканью, Брюс еле сдерживал смех.

\- Хилл, упрощайте для дедушки в следующий раз, окей? – Тони вздохнул, серьезно посмотрел на Стива и начал разъяснять проблему. – Как можно догадаться по его партийной кличке, Магнето управляет _металлом_. Я – _Железный_ человек. Я к нему и на километр не приближусь. – Тони перевел взгляд на Фьюри. – Бредовое у вас предложение. У Кэпа – металлический щит. У Бартона – стрелы с металлическими элементами. Экипировка Романовой тоже по большей части из металла. Тор свалил с планеты, но я думаю, что он бы не оценил, если бы его любимый молот крякнули. Итого остается Халк, а Брюси, насколько я помню, не желает выходить в поле, если только Земле не грозит Апокалипсис. Я ничего не упустил?

\- Ты упускаешь то, что Братство вполне можно повязать, если убрать из уравнения Магнето.

\- Интересно, как! – вскинул руки Тони.

Наташа, видимо, очень хорошо понимала, как думает Фьюри, потому что, ухмыльнувшись, тут же озвучила предложение:

\- Просто. Ты его отвлечешь, а мы повяжем всю его кодлу.

\- ПОЧЕМУ Я?

***

\- Сьюзан, мой невидимый пупсик, на помощь!

\- Прекрати драматизировать, что случилось?

\- Меня натравливают на Магнето, я его боюсь. Можешь к нему подкрасться и всадить ему снотворное? Я обеспечу тебя полностью пластмассовым пистолетом-шприцом.

\- Только если ты напишешь положительную рецензию на следующий дисер Рида.

\- ДА ТЫ ОХРЕНЕЛА!

***

Сколько бы Тони ни отпирался («Я не хочу! Я его боюсь! В конце концов, не пойду я туда, я атеист!»), Наташа нацепила на него ермолку и терапевтическим пинком отправила в сторону синагоги.

Тони искренне не понимал, какого черта Магнето все еще там появлялся, он же считал избранным народом мутантов! 

Пан Леншерр, конечно же, «скрывался» на галерке, и вокруг него, как обычно, был вакуум, хоть и не слишком большого радиуса, чем Тони и воспользовался. Магнето только скосил на него взгляд, хмыкнул неопределенно, но ничего не сказал (в отличие от рабби, который при виде Тони, раскинув руки, елейно протянул «таки кого я ви-ижу!»).

Впервые Тони пожалел о том, что вживил себе под кожу датчики для костюма.

\- Вам не кажется, что с похищением сенатора вы перегнули палку? – тихо проговорил Тони седому и морщинистому, но все еще величественному Леншерру. – На вас спускают всех собак. Даже меня, а я очень не хочу с вами связываться.

Магнето казался доброжелательно снисходительным, что выбесило бы Тони сверх меры, будь это кто-нибудь другой. 

\- О, малыш Энтони. Это далеко не худшее, на что я могу пойти. А ты очень правильно хочешь держаться подальше. В конце концов, мы ведем мильхемет хорма.

\- Война... с хурмой? – С ивритом у Тони никогда не складывалось.

Он тут же пожалел о датчиках в теле еще больше: Магнето дернул мизинцем, и Тони сам себе дал ладонью по лицу.

\- Война до победного конца, неуч.

На них стали оборачиваться, но Тони успокаивающе улыбнулся. Могло быть и хуже.

\- И как, вы планируете убить всех людей, или оставите только... хм, «наших»? Наверное, все же, всех. На заметку: мне, знаете, нравится быть живым. 

Магнето улыбнулся тонко, как Мона Лиза.

\- А с чего ты взял, что ты человек?

«Наверное с того, что за сорок с гаком лет я бы заметил за собой суперспособности!»

\- На что это вы намекаете?

\- Тебя прислали, чтобы отвлечь меня, верно? – зловеще оборвал его Леншерр.

Тони горько пожалел о том, что отказался от условий Сью.

***

\- В смысле, сразу просек?

\- Это было, нахрен, очевидно! Ты чего ждал?

\- Как ты выжил в таком случае?

\- А он жил когда-то в одном бараке с папиным кузеном, и с сорок четвертого был должен ему услугу, в счет услуги и не убил. НО ВТОРОГО ТАКОГО ШАНСА У МЕНЯ НЕ БУДЕТ, ВСЕКЛИ?

\- Всекли, всекли, чего ты шум разводишь, все обошлось! Мисс Шторм же тебя выручила, что ты вопишь?

\- ДА Я ЧУТЬ ТАМ НЕ ОБОССАЛСЯ! МАГНЕТО – САМЫЙ, НАХРЕН, СИЛЬНЫЙ ИЗ ИЗВЕСТНЫХ НАМ МУТАНТОВ! А СЬЮ ВООБЩЕ ОТКАЗАЛАСЬ МНЕ ПОМОГАТЬ, КОГДА Я ЕЙ ЗВОНИЛ, Я ЕЕ ТАМ НЕ ЖДАЛ!

\- Тш-ш, держи свой какао с зефирками, успокойся.

\- Не догоняете, да? В тот день, когда он пойдет получать образование в области теоретической физики, мир накроется пиз… вибраниумным тазом. 

\- Никуда он не пойдет, он в пластиковой тюрьме.

\- Магнето в числе прочего манипулирует _магнитными полями_. У любого атома есть магнитное поле. И когда он это просечет, его не удержит ни одна тюрьма.

\- ...что-то мне стра-а-ашно.

\- Теперь ты чувствуешь мою боль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется в виду, конечно, МакКеллен!Магнето  
*Магнето не может управлять вибраниумом, но Тони этого не знает.


	6. Коварные коммунистки и несовершеннолетние проститутки

Супергерои - это не поп-звезды и не актеры. По костюмам их, конечно, узнавали, а вот в лицо - не так часто. Из Мстителей Тони был самой медийной личностью, но и ему достаточно было нацепить очки и стремное худи, чтобы можно было спокойно позавтракать инкогнито в какой-нибудь шаурмечной. (Тони в тайне очень надеялся, что про него, или вообще про Мстителей вскорости снимут фильм, потому что Джеффри Дин Морган не вечен, а в роли себя любимого Тони был согласен видеть только его.) Стив во времена рекламного тура тоже был весьма узнаваем, но в сороковые и "звезд", за которыми следила публика, было в разы меньше. Теперь же, несмотря на пару появлений в ящике, девушки провожали взглядами не его героическую личность, а выдающуюся фигуру в форме доритос. Брюса знали в лицо только специалисты, фотографии Тора были исключительно на фейсбуке у Льюис, ассистентки доктора Фостер, - она не скрывала, что это тот самый Тор, но ей не особо верили. Наташа с Клинтом ввиду специфики работы не светили лицами вообще. 

Эта лафа не могла продолжаться вечно: NBC зазывало Мстителей на Шоу Джимми Фэллона. И если "шпионские двойняшки" не могли появиться на нем по понятным причинам, Тони, Стив, и даже Брюс решили не отказываться от предложения, хотя Стив все еще не видел смысла в пиаре себя любимого. 

( - Да сколько можно заниматься самолюбованием?

\- Дорогуша, я не первый супергерой с кордебалетом.

\- ...

\- Я даже не единственный супергерой с кордебалетом в этой комнате.

\- Ладно-ладно, уел.)

Тони предполагал, что все может обернуться кошмаром, но это, хотя бы, был не прямой эфир, можно было взятками и шантажом заставить телевизионщиков вырезать весь срам. 

Сначала все шло относительно хорошо. Стив жег, но не больше обычного.

\- И как вам современная музыка, после золотого века джаза?

\- О, я слышал несколько милых вещиц! Мне особенно понравилась одна эклектичная композиция, не знаю, как называется, про убийства и призыв демонов. 

Тони похолодел было, Джимми нервно хохотнул, Брюс прикрывал лицо ладонью. Стив же невинно улыбался и демонстрировал свои идеальные зубы. И тут у Тони забрезжила смутная догадка. 

\- ...Галилео? - вопросительно произнес Тони.

\- Галилео! - весело пропел Стив.

\- Галилео, Фигаро! - подхватил Брюс.

Ансамбль на шоу не зря зарплату получал, а Тони, разумеется, выучил фортепианную партию "Богемской рапсодии" еще лет в восемь, так что их любительское, пусть и достаточно приличное пение, отлично разрядило обстановку, но потом разговор вывернул на личную жизнь, и начался трэш. Стив ляпнул, что во время войны у него была одна девушка: его винтовка, и он звал ее Шарлин. Отсылочка на "Цельнометаллическую оболочку", серьезно, Роджерс?

\- Когда ты успел посмотреть Кубрика? - поинтересовался Тони.

\- Ты про "Американцев на Луне"? - озадаченно нахмурился Стив, доставая свою записную книжку, в которую Тони с Наташей с недавнего времени начали надиктовывать вещи для ознакомления. - Там что, еще и какие-то перестрелки с лунатиками?

В студии начался хаос. Брюс весь сжался, нервно хихикая в рукав, Джимми, кажется, просто потерял дар речи, хотя морда у него, конечно, довольно четко говорила "капец". Тони, подавив желание спрятать лицо в ладонях, чтобы не видеть всего этого ужаса, отобрал у Стива записную книжку и пролистал пару страниц, ища нужный пункт.

\- Так-так-так... Владимир Высоцкий, Юрий Гагарин, "Высадка на американцев на Луну" Стэнли Кубрика... Романова, коммунистка хренова! - Тони бросил записную книжку на диван и развернулся к Стиву всем телом. - Высадка на Луну - не художественный фильм!

Даже если бы он действительно так считал, говорить об этом на национальном телевидении было равносильно самоубийству. Стиву стоило бы уже проникнуться немного духом Холодной войны и перестать верить всему, что говорит Наташа. 

\- Но Наташа сказала...

\- Ещё Наташа говорит, что эту страну спасут только массовые расстрелы, а когда читает вести со своей родины, ворчит, что когда у власти был "дядя Йося" - подозреваю, что это она про Сталина, - такой фигни не было. Слушай ее больше!

Справедливости ради, Наташа ворчала исключительно по-русски и могла считать, что никто ее не понимает. Как неосмотрительно с ее стороны недооценивать лингвистические познания потомственного торговца оружием. 

***

\- А ведь у тебя в досье русского нет, хитрый ты жук.

\- Там много чего нет, а ты, милая, плохо копаешь. 

\- Вот сейчас обидно было. 

\- Мириам приехала в Штаты из Одессы сразу после Революции, это не секрет, как бы. Что смешного?

\- Не, ничего. Вот только рингтон на тебя поменяю. 

***

Тони было очень неловко разгонять супергеройское общежитие, но крутые времена требовали крутых решений. К тому же, Фьюри стал гонять Стива на тайные операции вместе с Бартоном и Романовой, а основная ячейка ЩИТа на данный момент базировалась в Вашингтоне, им же летать меньше. 

Крутые времена именовались Тиберием, у которого сгорел дом (когда-то Тони предлагал ему сжигать свое место жительства нахер раз в десять лет, потому что это был единственный надежный способ стерилизации среды обитания сего индивидуума, и, видимо, накаркал). Тони мог притворяться еще той сучкой, но он не хотел специально обижать Тиберия, который хотел в числе прочего "потусить и вспомнить старые-добрые времена" предложением покантоваться пару месяцев в мотеле, пока идет ремонт, и мысленно попрощался с жилыми площадями башни. Тиберий Стоун, однако, был его личным крестом, и Тони не собирался заставлять того же болезненно чистоплотного Стива терпеть этот ужас вместе с ним. Так что уже через пятнадцать минут после звонка он созвал в конференц-зале срочную "мстительную" летучку. 

\- ...так что на время этого нашествия саранчи валите-ка вы в Вашингтон, иначе вам тоже придется страдать. 

\- И это не потому, что ты не хочешь, чтобы мы мешали тебе трахаться со школьным бойфрендом где тебе заблагорассудится? - вздернула бровь Наташа. - А Пеппер знает?

\- Ха-ха-ха, - с непробиваемым лицом произнес Тони, отдельно выделяя каждое "ха". - Я жил с ним в интернате - нормальном таком, как тюряга, только с уроками, - шесть лет. Я видел некоторое дерьмо. Это из-за него я собрал бот-пылесос уже в четырнадцать: я понял, что не хочу заниматься уборкой больше никогда. 

\- Вообще-то, ты тоже был тем еще соседом, - вставил гостивший в Башне Роуди - они опять калибровали Воителя. - С твоей милой привычкой нажираться и проектировать самолеты по ночам. 

\- А ведь там ничего так истребители были, между прочим!

\- Тони, ты наверняка преувеличиваешь, - снисходительно улыбнулся Стив, но Тони остался серьезным. 

\- Не-е-ет, Стив. Такой уровень срача я видел только один раз в жизни, в наркопритоне. 

Роуди тут же нахмурился.

\- Когда это ты был в наркопритоне?

Тони сжал пальцами переносицу и стал рассказывать.

\- Говард считал, что в колледже, после интерната строгого режима, я пойду в разнос, и отправил со мной няню. Это было некруто. Когда мне стукнуло четырнадцать, я достал ЛСД, пропитал ее печенье. Миссис Джордан слетала в Нарнию на розовом драконе и уволилась. Говард понял, что няня тут не поможет, и решил заблокировать все мои кредитки, чтобы я уж точно не мог развлекаться за отсутствием финансов. Стипендии хватало на учебные пособия, но не на еду, и я устроился на подработку "мужем на час".

Стив в ужасе прикрыл рот ладонью и впервые с момента их знакомства посмотрел на Тони с жалостью. 

\- Господи, Тони, какой кошмар!

Тони удивленно заморгал. Что кошмарного? Сам Стив, насколько он помнил, тоже с нежного возраста работал. 

\- Почему ты просто не сказал Говарду, что тебе не хватает на жизнь? Я уверен, что он выделил бы тебе карманные, если бы знал, что ты пойдешь на панель просто чтобы заработать на еду!

Тони перестал что-либо понимать. Зато, кажется, все понимали Брюс с Роуди, тихо подыхающие со смеху.

\- Чего? Какую еще панель?

\- Ты только что признался, что был несовершеннолетней проституткой, Тони!

\- Что... Стив, зая, "муж на час" - это слесарь-сантехник-электрик-прибиватель полочек по вызову!

Стив облегченно откинулся в кресле, а Тони, покачав головой, повернулся к Роуди.

\- ТАК ВОТ! В наркопритоне я был, когда меня вызвали, чтобы я починил там смеситель! Невероятная вонь, кучи хлама, тараканы, прочие отходы жизнедеятельности. Они даже, кхм, оборудование свое не посчитали нужным прикрыть. Вот такой уровень срача на регулярной основе разводит Тиберий!

Наташа, подавляя улыбку, покачала головой. 

\- Хорошо, уговорил, мы свалим, но я возьму твою новую тачку. 

Клинт, не отнимая ладони от лица, вставил свои пять центов:

\- Тогда подкинь меня до Оклахомы, я отгул возьму. 

"Жильцы" расходились, а Тони смотрел на Стива, явно ощущавшего себя не в своей тарелке. А, ну да, обозвать коллегу проституткой - неловко ему, должно быть. Тони присел на стол рядом со Стивом и вполне доброжелательно улыбнулся.

\- Бери Харлей, ты не захочешь сейчас добираться до Вашингтона с Романовой, поверь мне. 

Стив кисло покивал.

\- Прости, я не хотел. 

Тони посмотрел на его трагический профиль и пришел в совсем благостное расположение духа.

\- Знаешь что? Доставай свою записную книжку и начнем сначала. Я надиктую тебе пару совсем базовых вещиц: будет, чем вечер занять на конспиративной квартире. 

Стив повеселел и послушно вырвал первые несколько листов, которые ему надиктовала коварная Наташа. И впервые за два года Тони подумал, что это все-таки может быть началом прекрасной дружбы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"про убийства и призыв демонов" - Queen, "Bohemian Rhapsody"  
*Теория "Лунного заговора": американцы на Луне не были, высадку "Аполлон-11" на самом деле снял Стэнли Кубрик. Кстати, есть документалка с подробным разбором "Сияния" того же Кубрика, в котором специалисты углядели послание с признанием, что таки да, "Лунный заговор" - это правда.  
*Наташа и Тони друг друга подкалывают: У Тони на нее стоит проигрыш из "Black Widow" Элиса Купера, у Наташи на него - "Семь-сорок". (А на Фьюри - "Полковнику никто не пишет", конечно же.)  
*за сценой: Рамлоу вообще-то нравится Стив, потому что он думает, что про вырезание свастик и "Цельнометаллическую оболочку" - это были такие жесткие шуточки (возможно, он прав).


	7. Покажи мне страсть

ЩИТ решил самоубиться. Ладушки. Тони, вообще-то, не нравились теневые агентства, занимающиеся не пойми чем. ЦРУ больше отчитывалось общественности, а это о чем-то говорило, так что Фьюри и компания могли отсасывать у себя сколько влезет, Тони было плевать. Но Стив оказался на больничной койке в ходе операции с хелликерриерами, и это было как-то обидно. Один звонок, один, Карл! Тони взломал бы всю цифровую защиту и загубил проект "Озарение" в зародыше; ни Стиву, ни Романовой, ни Фьюри вообще не пришлось бы там присутствовать. 

Стив залечивал огнестрел в больничке, Тони лениво следил за ремонтом пентхауса и дулся. А потом в Башню ввалилась Романова - даже не поздоровавшись, улеглась на кожаный диван, сложив руки на животе, словно покойница, и похоронно выдала:

\- Эй, тапёр, сыграй мне "Мурку", я скоро буду отдыхать на нарах. 

Наташа явно переоценивала его познания в языке Пушкина и Толстого, но слова "сыграй Мурку" Тони вполне себе понял и, откинув с рояля защитную пленку, взял несколько аккордов. Наташа посмотрела на него как-то странно.

\- Не думала, что ты и в самом деле ее знаешь. 

\- Мириам научила паре детских песенок, пока была жива, - пожал плечами Тони, продолжая подбирать мелодию по памяти, хоть и совершая ляпы поначалу. 

Наташа фыркнула и снова уставилась в потолок.

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, милый, но это блатняк.

\- Бла-что?

\- Классический репертуар криминалитета. 

Тони прекратил играть и задумчиво посмотрел на черно-белые клавиши.

\- М-да? А вот это? - Он наиграл еще одну, по словам бабули, "детскую песенку".

\- Это тоже, - кивнула Наташа и подпела: - Ремеслом избрал я кражу, из тюрьмы я не вылажу, исправдом скучает без меня!*

Тони, вздохнув, закрыл крышку и побарабанил по ней пальцами, пока Наташа продолжала мурлыкать песенку себе под нос. 

\- Считаешь, за фиаско с хелликерриерами тебя посадят?

\- О, я надеюсь на расстрел! - воодушевленно произнесла Наташа. - Я заебалась.

\- Не паясничай. Никто вам ничего не сделает, - бесстрастно проговорил Тони, вытаскивая уцелевший после набегов Тиберия Хеннесси и наполняя бокалы. 

Наташа мрачно засмеялась. 

\- Никто ничего не сделает Фьюри. Он изображает мертвечину. Никто ничего не сделает Хилл. Ее там вообще не было. Никто ничего не сделает Уилсону, почетному ветерану Ирака. И пока президентом США остается Эллис, эта фанаточка кэпа, открывшая выставку к его приезду в Вашингтон, Стиву Роджерсу никто даже пальчиком не погрозит. А конгрессу срочно нужен козёл отпущения, раз уж мы растрясли на весь мир грязное белье этой страны. Напомнить, как здесь относятся к бывшим агентам КГБ? 

Тони протянул Наташе коньяк, хмурясь недовольно, на что она отсалютовала бокалом, а затем снова приняла позу покойницы. 

\- Неужели так сложно было позвонить мне вместо того, чтобы туда лезть?

\- Когда мы со Стивом попали в объектив веб-камеры, по нам жахнули ракетами. Было неприятно, повторять мы не хотели. 

\- Хм. Нет, мне все равно все это непонятно. Окей, Фьюри - больной ублюдок. Стив может быть еще той обиженкой, так что подход "сгорел сарай - гори и хата" ему не чужд. Но ты, Романова. У тебя есть мозги, и тебе было что терять. Нафига?

Наташа отпила Хеннесси и поморщилась.

\- Я не в настроении для этого пафосного дерьма. Водка есть?

\- Есть дядин самогон. 

\- ...тащи. 

...

\- Из чего он это делает?

\- Не знаю и знать не хочу. Кстати, рассказывай уже.

\- А чего рассказывать? Я работала на ЩИТ - это спасало мне жизнь, да и я больше ничего не умею - просто не помню, как жить нормально. Жаль ли мне, что я разрушила один из инструментов разведки США? Нет. Я ненавижу ваше правительство, оно способствовало развалу моей страны извне. Я ненавижу государственную верхушку России - они развалили мою страну изнутри. Ты думаешь, мне было что терять? Не было. Мне плевать. 

Наташа выпила всю бутылку почина в одно лицо и выжила. Тони, припомнив собственный бодун с этого адского пойла, невольно ее зауважал. 

Когда Наташе пришла повестка, Тони нашел ворох компромата на всех членов заседания Конгресса и сказал ей повеселиться. 

Наташа исполнила наказ: когда ей предложили Библию для клятвы, она посмотрела на пристава, как на говно, и сказала "Клянусь говорить только правду, честное пионерское".

***

Дурацкая идея (Джонни Шторм, разумеется, это был Джонни, кому еще в голову такое могло прийти) свалилась на Тони ранним утром, когда он еще не успел продрать глаза после омерзительной ночи, и это было единственное объяснение тому, что он сказал "да-да", не посоветовавшись с командой. Он проворочался всю ночь: ему снился абсолютно седой Рид Ричардс, который сказал, что его зовут Купидрила, и он пришел, чтобы предотвратить гражданскую войну. И для того, чтобы ее не случилось, Тони, по его словам, обязан был выйти замуж за Стива, иначе всем будет плохо.*

( - Но я даже не гей!

\- Не ври, ты спал с Траволтой и Тиберием, я все знаю.

\- Ладно, я бисексуал, но Стив мне не нравится!

\- Ты опять врешь!

\- Пеп, где ты, спаси меня-а-а-а!

\- Она тебе не поможет, Тони! Выходи за Стива, я уже купил тебе фату!

\- Не-е-е-ет!)

Дурацкая идея Джонни состояла в том, чтобы сделать супергеройский календарь. Как у моделей Victoria's Secret, как у пожарного департамента, как у полиции. ("Даже у таксистов теперь есть пинап-календари, чем мы хуже?!")

Одной только Фантастической Четверки не хватило бы на все двенадцать месяцев, Ксавьер предсказуемо послал Джонни в пешее эротическое, потому что, привет, у него школа с кучей несовершеннолетних, а пинап-календарь с профессорами - это чревато, знаете ли, так что выбор был очевиден. 

И только после второй чашки кофе до Тони дошло, на что он согласился. Ж-жопа. 

Так, ладно, самому Тони было плевать, а то его голые телеса по интернету никогда не гуляли, ничего нового. Ладно Стив, которому можно было просто сказать "благотворительность", а дальше просто повторять "думай о сиротах, Стив" каждый раз, как он начнет стесняться. С Брюсом тоже было несложно: можно просто начать канючить, и он согласится, лишь бы Тони заткнулся. Тор...

Тони поднял взгляд от кружки с кофе и увидел потягивавшегося на балконе полуголого Тора. Аргх, ужасное зрелище, у Тони каждый раз появлялись комплексы. Бог Грома тем временем что-то басовито пропел, и на его вытянутое предплечье приземлился орел. 

\- Асгардская Золушка, - проворчал Тони (Белоснежкой он считал себя).

Окей, Тор не из стеснительных, впишется. А вот Наташа с Клинтом вполне могут попытаться его прирезать. 

Тони хотел жить, так что он позвонил Роуди, который его, конечно, бессердечно оборжал за добоебизм, но согласился присоединиться. Затем оставил сообщение Уилсону, этой фанаточке кэпа предложение могло даже польстить. А затем, поскольку отчаяние толкает людей на безумства, набрал номер доктора Пима. 

\- Привет, Хэнк, ты уже, конечно, на пенсии, но как насчет сняться для супергеройского календаря?

\- Старк?! Во-первых, ты охренел. Во-вторых, посмотри на свои гребаные часы и сам пошли себя туда, где солнце не светит!

А, точно, часовые пояса. Тони со стоном уронил голову на стол. Было еще слишком рано для всего этого дерьма. 

Вскоре народ стал медленно, но неумолимо подтягиваться к кофеварке. Последним, вопреки обыкновению, со своего этажа выполз Стив: у него накануне вышел спонтанный марафон у ящика. Началось все с попытки группового просмотра "Игры Престолов". Тони с Клинтом, перебивая друг друга, грузили кэпа матчастью, затем они в шутку раздали всем гербы и девизы, но сам сериал Стиву в итоге не понравился. 

( - Ты, конечно, Старк, но какой-то очень Таргариен.

\- Дейнерис в предках затесалась. А вообще-то вполне себе Старк: "Инопланетные армии близко". А вот Стив явно из Арренов. 

\- Это комплимент, или оскорбление?)

Попытались перейти на "Покемонов", потому что их любил Клинт; Тору, разумеется, понравился Пикачу, и Тони сделал себе мысленную пометку заказать громовержцу соответствующий кигуруми, но Наташа веско обронила, что у нее начинается размягчение мозга, и после этого они все предсказуемо пересрались.

Тони с Брюсом достали дженгу, только вернувшаяся с собрания акционеров Пеппер утащила Наташу в спа-салон, Клинт повёл Тора к бару и начал святотатствовать (мешать коктейли с почином дяди Роджера и коллекционным ромом), а Стив достал наушники и уткнулся в свой планшет в уголочке, попивая молочко. Через несколько минут, однако, он начал подозрительно хрюкать, и Тони заинтересовался: Стив был мразотой и над шутками Тони не смеялся практически никогда. 

Оказалось, Капитану Сосульке в рекомендациях на его любимом сайте с аниме выпал "Хост-Клуб Оранской Школы".

( - О, я слышал, что по этому аниме сняли сериал.

\- Да? Полюбопытствуем... Оу... Нет... Кошмар... Господи... Кёя еще нормальный, остальные - просто уроды... А-а-а-а, каждый кадр с этим чудовищем - словно дротик в глаз! СПАСИБО, ТОНИ.

\- Хе-хе-хе.)

Что ж, судя по тому, что кое-кто выполз на свет Божий только к завтраку, а не ни свет, ни заря на пробежку, как обычно, аниме он за ночь добил. 

Стив подтвердил догадку Тони, оговорившись:

\- Охайо... Тьфу, доброе утро. 

\- При чем тут Огайо? - нахмурился Клинт.

\- Это "доброе утро" по-японски, - пояснила Наташа. 

\- Что, серьезно? А добрый день - Айдахо?

\- Конечно нет, ты что, глупенький? Добрый день - это конничивашингтон, - с деланно серьезным лицом поправил его Стив.

\- Итадакимассачуссетс, - пробормотал Тони, накалывая на вилку вчерашнюю пампушку, и, пока все хихикали, собрался с духом. - Ребят, у меня новости.

***

\- НЕ-НЕ-НЕ, ГОЛЫМ Я СНИМАТЬСЯ НЕ БУДУ!

\- Ну почему голым, на тебе будут носки. 

\- Сам снимайся, я не буду участвовать в этом разврате!

\- Я и снимусь. Подумай о сиротах, Стив!

\- Я сказал нет! Меня после этого в церковь пускать перестанут!

\- Хочешь, я куплю тебе сан через интернет? Сможешь проводить бракосочетания и отпускать грехи. Даже себе.

\- Хм-м-м...

***

На съемку Джонни пришел в костюме Капитана Америка из секс-шопа. Когда Стив, окинув его взглядом, заявил "ты мало шпината ел в детстве, малыш"* и демонстративно чмокнул себя в бицепс, Тони почувствовал себя отмщенным за все годы знакомства с Джонатаном. 

Радость его, однако, длилась недолго: на день рождения Стив подарил ему индульгенцию. Зря он купил сан этой сучаре. Зря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Наташа исполняет "Гоп со смыком" (в варианте Утесова)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDCLU7wk_gg  
*Не представляю, чтобы Романову после пиздеца в CAWS не посадили просто из-за фразы "мы вам нужны". Там явно без взяток и шантажа не обошлось.   
*Намек на Землю-3490  
*Девизы из ИП, если кто не в курсе:  
Таргариены: "Кровь и огонь"  
Старки: "Зима близко"  
Аррены: "Высокий, как честь"  
*Отсылка к старому мультику "Моряк Попай"  
*Вот такой "Мистер Июль" мог быть в супергеройском календаре: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e92c71e4928a7a38ba90fb6f03a549b7/tumblr_psmu2hwYch1sjxgryo1_1280.jpg  
Или такой, если Стив заартачится (что он, скорее всего, и сделал):  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/9dcc52684e6d73fecb7b27849df6c2c7/tumblr_o2k5k705Gw1qf6m81o1_1280.jpg


	8. Когда Стив Роджерс хочет дать себе пинка, это не просто красивые слова

\- И больше ни на каких камерах он не светился? Ты уверена? - тихо и печально спросил Стив у Наташи, поигрывая стилусом. 

Стив все еще вел свой уютненький тумблер и рисовал иногда вещицы на заказ за подарочные карточки из Старбакса. (Странно, что Тони до сих пор не попытался выкупить эту компанию, чтобы переименовать ее в СТАРКбакс - на фоне его регулярных безуспешных попыток купить Род-Айленд, чтобы переименовать его в Роуди-Айленд.) На этот раз некая барышня заказала ему эскиз татуировки. Ей очень хотелось колибри, и теперь Стив гуглил информацию об этих миниатюрных птичках для вдохновения. Пока что ему попадались видео, где колибри убивали друг друга, и статьи про символизм в культуре ацтеков, у которых эти цветастые милашки были олицетворением бога войны... А что, отличная идея для татуировки: яркая радужная колибри в золотом шлеме, сидящая на горе черепов, со стягом "война, кровь, смерть". Очень концептуально.

\- Подозреваю, что он решил залечь на дно где-нибудь в Мусохраново, - обронила Наташа, сложив руки на груди.

\- Где-где? - нахмурился Стив. 

\- Русский каламбур, ты не поймешь. Это такой поселок в Кемеровской области. Не думаю, что даже шоковая терапия может вытравить из Яши его дурацкие шутки.

Стив с намеком так поднял бровь, рисуя контуры черепов в фотошопе, и Наташа фыркнула:

\- Я же выдала тебе его досье. Барнса вместе с несколькими НИИ продали Гидре только в восьмидесятых, когда он ушел в самоволку и потерял руку во время подрыва государственных архивов. Во времена службы в КГБ он был вполне в своем уме, несмотря на то, что у него в сорок пятом отшибло память. Я, видишь ли, тоже опознала эту морду. Майор Баранов был моим тренером по шаолиньскому ушу. Хотя, стой, он не майор, а сержант, его понизили в звании, когда он плюнул в шампанское секретарю ЦК.

То есть, Баки, фактически, прожил без него целую жизнь? Вот это было обидно. Нет, хорошо с одной стороны: значит, Бак страдал лет на сорок меньше, чем Стив изначально думал, но все равно было как-то грустно. 

\- То есть, ты считаешь, что он меня не помнит? - надтреснуто спросил Стив, окончательно отложив стилус.

\- Баранов - советская помесь Джеймса Бонда с Брюсом Ли и жизнерадостный мизантроп. Он бы ни за что не стал вытаскивать тебя, тупицу, из Потомака, если бы ты у него что-то в мозгах не всколыхнул. - Наташа держала лицо, но Стив чувствовал ее недовольство. - Зола его опознал, и точно видел в его личном деле записи о потере памяти в сорок пятом. Полагаю, он порадовался, что работы с мозгами Яши будет меньше, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы выжечь оттуда времена работы на КГБ и кодекс строителя коммунизма.

\- Делать-то теперь что?

Наташа пожала плечами.

\- Нам нужен доступ к спутникам. Можешь попросить Тони о помощи, возможности у него есть... Правда, сомневаюсь, что он захочет в это вписываться. Ты же понимаешь, что скорее всего, именно Зимний Солдат выполнял заказ на Старка-старшего. 

Это да, тут Наташа была права. Но "крутые времена требуют крутых решений", и Стив решил опустить деталь о заказном убийстве Говарда в грядущем разговоре. Старый-добрый Бак слишком много раз его спасал, Стив просто обязан был ему помочь.

***

\- Ско-о-олько тебе нужно? Не, кэп, я, конечно, миллиардер, но это как-то перебор. К тому же, мне в этом доме хватает одного ископаемого в твоем лице. Двойной удар морали сороковых я не переживу.

\- На этот счет, честно говоря, переживаю уже я: вы явно подружитесь. Преподобный О'Рафферти когда-то спустил его с лестницы, потому что Бак пришел на мессу с плакатом "содомия предотвращает аборты, соси члены ради Иисуса". Из-за кого, по-твоему, у меня аллергия на шутки про гомосятину?

\- ЗАТКНИСЬ И ВОЗЬМИ МОИ ДЕНЬГИ!

***

Дядя Роджер совершенно удивительным образом выбирал время для посиделок, совпадающее с отъездом Стива в какую-нибудь жопу мира, куда его приводили поиски Барнса. В принципе, Тони был только "за". Во-первых, Сью была права и кэп дико походил на Джонатана, который, в свою очередь, пошел в дедушку, и, сравнив фотографии дядюшки в молодости и Стива сейчас, Тони пришел к выводу, что тетя Пег - еще та хулиганка. Во-вторых, юный еблет Стива провоцировал ухудшение состояния Пегги, которая и так все больше теряла связь с реальностью. Что ж, по крайней мере, ей вылечили пневмонию, что в ее преклонном возрасте тянуло на чудо. 

Ужин изначально планировался "чисто для своих". Дядя Роджер легко тащил на плече кегу ирландского стаута, свободной рукой обнимая тетю Пег; Боба, трезвый водитель на вечер (дядя заставлял его их возить, поскольку садиться за руль сам страшно не любил, а Пегги уже не могла кататься на мотоцикле, как в молодости), шел рядом и, как обычно, нудел: "папа, отдай", "папа, ты надо'гвешься" и "батя, блядь, хватит выебываться".

За последнее, к слову, Боба тут же получил подсрачник.

\- Следи за языком, щенок, здесь же дамы!

Несмотря на явно неформальный характер ужина, однако, Пеппер осталась недовольна тем, что решил нацепить Тони. Его милые утятки из магистратуры решили сводить его в суши-бар после защиты тезисов, а поскольку дело было, разумеется, в Бостоне, Тони ляпнул при них "итадакимассачуссетс". Студенты оценили шуточку, и пару дней назад в офис Старк Индастриз пришла сделанная на заказ бордовая футболка со схематичным, но вполне узнаваемым Тони, умудрявшимся держать палочки для еды при том, что пальцы его складывались в рок-н-ролльную "козу"; рядом, в облачке, конечно же, был пресловутый каламбур. А под всем этим великолепием крупными буквами было написано...

\- А что, Пеп, отличная футболка! Одного только не пойму, почему "королева мемов"? Я же король.

\- Прекрати косить под Меркьюри сначала, - хмыкнул дядя Роджер, легко поставив кегу на пол. 

Хотел бы Тони быть в такой форме, когда ему перевалит за сто. Да блин, он и сейчас хотел бы быть в такой форме! Дядюшка был сед и морщинист, но достаточно мускулист, чтобы вызывать зависть. Собственно, Тони многое прощал Джонатану только потому, что понимал: у парня с таким дедушкой должны быть жесткие комплексы.

Тони обнялся с тетей Пег, которая, к его радости, не спутала его с Говардом ("милый, он в жизни бы не стал выбривать такую хиппарскую бородку"), они расселись, приобщились к лазанье. Пеппер все пыталась заставить Тони накинуть хотя бы пиджак сверху. 

\- Оставьте, дорогая, - сказал дядя Роджер, аккуратно убирая с седых усов пивную пену. - Жестоко требовать соблюдения формальностей от человека, зачатого в Вудстоке.

Тони заморгал, подсчитывая сроки, потому что с дяди сталось бы так пошутить (сроки, однако, сходились).

\- Ничего себе подробности. Погоди-ка, а что Говард-то забыл в Вудстоке? Он же ненавидел хиппи. Дядь?!

\- Следил, чтобы твоя мамуля не накидалась плохой кислотой, - мрачно пояснил Боба, ковыряясь в лазанье. - Пока папа отби'гал у нас с Дебби пиво. И, кстати, СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ ОГ'ГОМНОЕ, я не хотел знать, чем они занимались в нашем фу'ггоне.

\- Ты ладно, а вот Дебре могли подсыпать клофелин. 

\- Вполне вероятно, - вставила Пегги. - Помнишь, как она села в машину к незнакомому мужчине с собакой, потому что он сказал, что там щеночки?

Пеппер и Боба с лицами, достойными мема, чокнулись своими чашками с чаем, пока Тони хихикал из-под фейспалма. 

\- Справедливости ради, - протянул дядя Роджер, - когда я выбил окно этой машины, Дебра действительно игралась со щеночками. Пришлось взять одного и оплатить ремонт.

\- Это кото'гого? - уточнил Боба - Дебра в детстве постоянно таскала домой живность.

\- Того, который Геринг.

Никто не любил питомцев Дебры: они были неизменно ужасны. Так что дядя стабильно называл их в честь известных нацистов.

\- Щеночки - фигня, - сказал Тони, припомнив косяки Дебби. - Тед Банди. - Когда Пеппер вопросительно посмотрела на него, Тони пояснил: - Дебра с ним встречалась. 

Дядя Роджер преувеличенно аккуратно поставил стакан на стол.

\- Недавно сорванный проект "Озарение"? В такие моменты я думаю, что идея превентивной ликвидации угроз не так уж плоха.

Вдруг Пегги обмерла, а затем стала оглядываться, словно не знала, где находится. Дядя Роджер, хоть и не видел ее лица в тот момент, тут же к ней повернулся, словно что-то почувствовав и улыбнулся мягко и успокаивающе. Вечно "задолбанное" выражение лица Бобы перетекло в покерфейс - тяжело, когда собственная мать половину времени тебя не узнает.

\- Пег? - тихо позвал Роджер.

Та моргнула, посмотрела на него и расплылась в лукавой улыбке.

\- Говорят, нельзя трогать произведения искусства, но я бунтарка, - сказала Пегги и положила ладонь Роджеру на предплечье. - Мужчина, а вы женаты?

\- Да. - Лицо Пегги начало уже принимать разочарованное выражение, когда Роджер добавил: - На тебе.

Лицо тети Пег стало таким удивленно счастливым, что Тони только неимоверным усилием воли сдержал слезу умиления. Пеппер рядом украдкой промокала глаза.

\- Что ж, вполне понятно, почему ты выбрал время, когда... Спящая Красавица свинтила из Башни, - пробормотал Тони. 

Дядя Роджер, подлив Пег чаю, одарил Тони внимательным немигающим взглядом.

\- Это одна из причин. Малыш, - На фоне Бобы и Дебби, которые родились в пятидесятых, Тони всегда был "малышом"... пока не появилась Сью, по крайней мере. - Я знаю, что этот чудак, - дядюшка явно имел в виду другое слово, но не в присутствии дам же, - тебя обижает. И если я это услышу своими ушами, то не сдержусь, позвоню ребятам, и мы его... отпинаем.

\- Капитана-то? Дядь, мне кажется, ты себя переоцениваешь. 

\- Да нет. - Роджер был спокоен, как удав. - Вот лет двадцать назад хватило бы и меня с Чаком, но, увы, старость не в радость.

Самоуверенный кельтский варвар дядя Роджер в семидесятых познакомился с Чаком Норрисом, и они уже много лет дружески друг друга мутузили и охотились на аллигаторов в Луизиане. Они, конечно, были пугающим дуэтом, но... против Капитана Америка?! Дядюшка, словно прочитав его мысли, усмехнулся и поставил локоть правой руки на стол.

\- А ты, видно, думаешь, что дядька стал совсем немощным? Хочешь реванш?

Ага, реванш с королем армреслинга. Тони, потер переносицу и кивнул.

\- Ага. Только перчатку от костюма надену.

Роджер засмеялся, весело щурясь.

\- Лазанью сначала убе'гите, дятлы, - проворчал Боба, отхватывая подзатыльник от Пегги. - Ну мам!

\- Можно, хотя бы этот ужин обойдется без разрушений, пожалуйста? - попросила Пеппер.

\- О, ничего такого, мы шутим, - обаятельно улыбнулся Роджер. - А ведь вы уже очень давно знакомы с Тони, так когда вы решили, что созданы друг для друга?

Тони хотел бы сказать что-то остроумное, но тут Боба вставил свое слово:

\- Ну, я узнал еще в две тысячи пе'гвом, когда Тони с Джимом ходили бить мо'гду тому козлу, Винченцо.

\- Боба! Какого черта! Это был секрет! - похолодев, просипел Тони.

Боба, бессердечный ублюдок, даже бровью не повел. 

\- Чего? Это был сек'гет, пока вы не вст'гечались, сейчас-то в чем п'гоблема?

Пеппер аккуратно тронула его за плечо, и Тони непроизвольно вздрогнул.

\- Тони... Ты что, избил моего бывшего жениха?

\- Он сломал тебе три ребра, - буркнул Тони, не встречаясь с ней взглядом. 

Если пороки он выставлял напоказ, то вот благородных порывов частенько стеснялся. Делай добро и беги, иначе не будешь знать, куда себя деть. Вот как сейчас.

\- И ты решил... м... отомстить за мою поруганную честь?

\- Эм...

Пеппер прижалась губами к его щеке, и Тони закрыл лицо руками, потому что, блядь, несолидно так краснеть, когда тебе уже сорокет, и тем более из-за такой фигни!

\- Они такие милые, - театрально прошептала тетя Пегги.

\- И не говори, - в тон ей ответил дядя Роджер.

\- А меня сейчас стошнит, - сварливо сказал Боба. - Ай, мам, ну хватит!

Уже много позже, когда они проводили Картеров до машины, Пеппер одарила Тони долгим взглядом и проницательно заметила:

\- Значит, это был аналог знакомства с родителями.

Тони, ностальгически улыбнувшись, вспомнил, как с могучего плеча дяди Роджера смотрел свой первый концерт ("Это Пинк Флойд, малыш, тебе понравится!"), и кивнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *поигралась с историей Барнса, пардон, ибо CAWS и "Агент Картер" путаются в показаниях. Барнс не мог в сороковых оказаться в Гидре 2.0, потому что Зола тогда сидел в американской тюрьме. И его протез - ни разу не технология сороковых, если не брать в расчет Ваканду, а они тогда не высовывались. И, каюсь, БакиНат в этом фике - это привет не только комиксам, но и фильму Mr. Right, потому что очаровательные танцующие киллеры, видимо, моя слабость.  
*Стив рисует вот такое:  
http://alphyna.org/wp-content/gallery/pretty-art/kolibri-2.jpg


	9. Месть, пудинг и русская мафия

Альтрон, конечно, был пиздецом (созданным из случайностей в лице разработок Гидры, шаловливых ручек Ванды и паранойи Тони). Но еще большим пиздецом было то, что Тони дважды попытались убить свои же парни. Каково? Ладно Тор, дурак, мог не понимать, насколько хрупка человеческая шея. Но Роджерс? Попытаться снести Тони голову щитом по первому же слову агента Гидры?

Да, окей, они постоянно не сходились во мнениях, что выливалось в отвратительные словесные потасовки: Тони ехидствовал, ерничал и умничал, Стив использовал красивые слова и черную риторику, а использовать логику, когда оппонент класть на нее хотел, знаете, бесполезно, и орал. Это было уже привычно. На этом фоне особенно весело смотрелись их драматичные дуэты (Стив считал, что Робби Уильямс, цитата: "потрясный", и отлично выманивался из студии или спортзала на Queen), а также манера иногда заканчивать друг за друга фразы. 

Услышав, какую именно слезливую историю использовала Ванда, чтобы заставить Стива на него напасть, реакция Тони была вполне ожидаема. Просто... ШТА? Видимо, Стив, любитель и активный пользователь черной риторики сам же к ней иммунитета не имеет. То есть, если бы чету Максимовых сбил Порше, детишки пошли бы убивать владельца концерна?

Но ладно. Тони понимал, что такое ПТСР, что психологические травмы в нежном возрасте логике не поддаются, а помощи специалистов близнецы, конечно, не получили. Он сразу же нанял для Ванды психотерапевта - надо было что-то с этим делать, она, к тому же, брата потеряла, а Тони, знаете, не хотел на своей же базе бояться за свою жизнь. 

( - Раньше я входил в Мосэстраду как в дом родной, а теперь как на Голгофу!

\- Старк, а-ха-ха-ха-ха, не с твоим диким акцентом это цитировать!

\- ...это из "Покровских ворот"?

\- Э, я думал, ты заковийка?

\- Но я же не из Дунешвара, и фамилия у меня не Максимеску. 

\- А, ну да, социалистический лагерь. А Роджерс еще и своего контуженного приятеля сюда притащить хочет. Черт вас всех дери, Романова, я не хочу, чтобы про меня говорили, что я крышую русскую мафию!)

С Роджерсом оказалось сложнее. Мозгоправам он не доверял, а делать что-то было надо. Где одно покушение, там и два, как ни противно было так думать про Стива. Стив, конечно, был отменным гадом, а склонность к морализаторству, помноженная на сволочизм - это не самый любимый коктейль Тони, спасибо большое. Но он уже дошел в своей программе до девяностых, и с ним стало даже вполне приятно и интересно вести беседу. Стива дико бесил поп-арт и реди-мейд, зато он тащился с Баухауса; считал "Эбби Роуд" великим альбомом, а "Волшебное таинственное путешествие" - гениальным; когда ему показывали какое-нибудь очень "модное" современное кино, говорил, что если захочет посмотреть "красивое ни о чем, но с подробностями", то лучше поставит Антониони; мерзко, но очень в тему мог цитировать что-нибудь вроде "люблю запах напалма поутру", и весело пищал "распни его, распни его!" в нужных местах, когда Тони начинал напевать "Суд у Пилата" себе под нос. То есть. Ну. Братюня. Но так и придушил бы! И, видимо, "придушил бы" и Стив вполне готов был осуществить, если Тони, по его мнению, накосячит.

Стив был козлиной, точка. Но это не означало, что Тони считал себя белым и пушистым. Нетушки, Тони Старк был мстительным засранцем.

\- Окей, ребят. Что-то люди слишком часто в последнее время покушаются на мою жизнь. И поскольку дети у меня исключительно электронные, я счел нужным добавить им протокол "Иниго Монтойя". 

Тони не стал добавлять "всем кроме Вижна", потому что это было бы немного неловко. 

Роуди, прищелкнув пальцами, одобрил:

\- А что, давно пора!

Стив (как Тони нравилось, что он теперь понимал большинство отсылок) неуверенно потер шею, глядя на Тони и медленно произнес:

\- "Меня зовут Иниго Монтойя, ты убил моего отца, приготовься умереть"?

\- Именно. Мне, конечно, будет уже все равно, но я позлорадствую заранее.

\- Если дело в Ванде... - неодобрительно начал Стив.

\- Я не беспокоюсь за Ванду, - оборвал его Тони. - Ванда молодец, работает с психотерапевтом. _В отличие от некоторых._

\- Я не пытался тебя убить! - возмутился Стив.

\- В таком случае, дорогуша, ты идиот, - тоже повысил голос Тони. - Бросок щита с такой траекторией, пока я был без костюма? Вскрыл бы мне яремную вену с гарантией.

Прежде, чем Стив мог огрызнуться, Роуди жестом оборвал Тони, посылая крайне зловещий взгляд в сторону "гордости американской нации".

\- Погоди-погоди, Тонс. Это правда, Роджерс? Ты решил, что жахнуть вибраниумным фрисби по моему ванильному мишке - отличная идея?

Судя по тому, как сдулся Стив, в этой комнате он не уважал исключительно мнение Тони. Вот же гондон. 

***

С Вандой, как ни странно, Тони в итоге вполне поладил. Он, конечно, сказал ей, что если она разобьет сердце его сыночке (Вижн этого, опять же, не слышал, потому что... неловкость), то он ее сожжет. Но это, как бы, было ожидаемо. В остальном... Пеппер шутила, что Тони завел себе ребенка на стороне, и была не так уж далека от истины. Репетиторы по английскому и американской школьной программе? Пожалуйста. И возьми вот этот Белстафф и вот этот Армани, ты же живешь в моем доме. Гитара? Да ты моя умница. (...Стив, наверное, думал, что Ванда исполняет какие-то народные песни. Наивный. А Наташа с Тони вполне разбирали текст. Убийства, каннибализм - в принципе, все в духе братьев Гримм. Милота-то какая. Наташа сказала таинственную фразу "панкует, клюшка", и попросила сыграть какого-то Розенбаума.)

А потом Тони внезапно обнаружил элемент Санта-Барбары. 

Он обсуждал с Вандой перспективы на колледж (не слишком радужные, потому что когда дело доходило до английского, она делала три ошибки в слове "хуй", тут никакие "пожертвования" не помогут), когда заметил на одной из немногочисленных уцелевших семейных фотографий у нее на тумбочке знакомое лицо. 

\- Вандюша, это кто? - нервно улыбаясь, спросил Тони.

Ванда, проследив за его взглядом, вскинула брови и ответила:

\- Это папа. Он ушел из семьи еще в девяностых, нас с братом отчим воспитывал. 

Ну охренеть, подумал Тони.

\- У меня для тебя три новости: хорошая, плохая и пиздец. Хорошая: я знаю твоего отца, он жив. Плохая: он сидит в тюрьме, и, если только никто не поможет ему сбежать, оттуда не выйдет от слова "никогда". И третья новость. Ему, бывшему узнику Освенцима, очень не понравится то, что ты работала на неонацистскую организацию. 

\- Ха?!!! - просипела Ванда, выпадая в осадок от таких новостей.

\- Впрочем, то, что ты теперь с нами, его тоже не порадует, - задумчиво продолжил Тони, - мы повязали всю его террористическую ячейку, а его арестовал конкретно я... в синагоге... в шаббат...

Следующие полтора часа Тони рассказывал (и показывал) Ванде кто такой Магнето, и с чем его едят. А так же говорил, что нет, использовать его против Альтрона было бы очень плохой идеей, потому что, во-первых, предоставлять пану Леншерру армию ботов - так себе затея, а во-вторых, Тони еще жить хотел. 

По итогу Ванда решила, что пережить гнев заново обретенного папеньки по поводу ее жизненных ориентиров лучше на расстоянии, и наладила с ним старомодную, умилившую Стива до крайности бумажную переписку.

***

\- Вандюша.

\- Ась.

\- Поскольку я с вами не работаю, я не в курсе насколько велико твое магическое, хм, могущество, не сочти за наглость... Скажи, ты можешь превратить меня в котика?

Ванда удивленно моргнула и недоуменно уставилась на Тони поверх сборника тестов к госэкзамену. Тони пылал злостью, возмущением и мстительностью.

\- Зачем?

\- Роджерс полчаса орал на меня благим матом, потому что я, видите ли, съел его пудинг из холодильника. Я всю ночь провел в лаборатории! Я был голодный! - Судя по совершенно жалостливому тону, голод был зверский. - В конце концов, это моя база, мой холодильник, я закупаю еду и плачу ему зарплату, какого хрена? И ведь, прошу заметить, я сразу предложил ему взять двести баксов и пойти купить себе еще пятьдесят пудингов и мороженое на сдачу. Но этот пидор говорит, что это дело принципа и продолжает на меня орать! Короче, - с интонацией человека, принявшего окончательное решение, сказал Тони. - Преврати меня в котика. Я хочу обоссать ему тапки. 

\- Я могу внушить тебе _мысль_ о том, что ты котик, но какой смысл? Ты и так можешь их обоссать, - логично подметила Ванда, заметив, что Уилсон встал в дверях и прислушивается к разговору. 

\- Фу, нет. Во-первых, бегать голым на четвереньках и метить углы? Нетушки. К тому же, я должен быть настоящим котиком, ничто так не воняет, как кошачья моча, - Тони передернуло - видимо, от плохих воспоминаний. - И инстинкты в качестве оправдания - это очень удобно.

\- Ну извини. Вообще-то, ты можешь взять где-нибудь с полдюжины котов, закрыть у него в комнате и просто подождать. 

\- Идея, конечно, хорошая, но я хочу сделать это САМ!

На этом моменте Уилсон выдал свое присутствие, закашлявшись - видимо, офигел с описаний всех этих хитрых планов, - и Тони, обернувшись, смерил его мрачным взглядом. 

\- Ты не хочешь знать, что я с тобой сделаю, если ты меня сдашь. 

***

\- Кэп? То, что мы думали рассказать Старку про родителей?

\- Да? Давно пора бы на самом деле, совесть не дает мне спать.

\- Плохая идея. Этот мелочный и мстительный белый мальчик твоего друга просто уничтожит. Я только что услышал такое...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упоминания:  
Abbey Road, Magical Mystery Tour - альбомы Битлз  
"Люблю запах напалма поутру" - пожалуй, самая знаменитая цитата из "Апокалипсис сегодня"  
"Trial Before Pilate" - кульминация рок-оперы "Иисус Христос Суперзвезда"  
Иниго Монтойя - персонаж фильма "Принцесса-невеста"  
"ванильный мишка" - очередная отсылка на "Клинику"  
"убийства и каннибализм" - репертуар группы "Король и Шут"


	10. Стиви и "Упс"

_ \- Сэр, а вы не знаете, как найти клитор?  
\- Это как найти Иисуса._

\- Ну, подписали бы мы эти соглашения, а потом нас стали бы опять гонять на тайные операции как в "Щидре". И что тогда? Какой у Тони был план на случай такого развития событий? Нарядить меня в костюм школьницы и снять кавер-версию клипа "I want to break free"?

\- А ты, однако, хорошо его знаешь!

\- Господи ты Боже мой, он бы действительно это предложил. 

\- Между прочим, это вполне могло сработать. Любимчик Америки, доведенный до отчаяния. Общественность бы просто рыдала.

\- Ой, Наташа, не зря, не зря твое имя задом наперед читается как "Ah Satan". 

***

Все было плохо. И это мягко сказано. 

Все началось с того, что Пеппер обнаружила его заначку Марков ("Но, милая, это просто боты!" - "Я, по-твоему, совсем тупая и костюм от бота не отличу?!"), надавала пощечин, побила туфлями и уехала к маме. После этого, к сожалению, неприятности посыпались как из рога изобилия.

Росс был сучарой, но эта сучара была еще и вполне грамотным офицером, так что пока он не начинал козлить, Тони вполне готов был с ним работать. Но и без этого зла могло обойтись, если бы Мстители не начали лажать как боженьки. Роуди в основном работал на армию, Вижн все больше налево, а одной Романовой в качестве голоса разума команде было явно мало. 

Но Тони все равно не думал, что Роджерс подастся в гребаные анархисты, это вообще что? 

С другой стороны, чего он ждал от мужика, который всю войну партизанил? А когда дело доходило до цепи командования, постоянно нарушал приказы начальства, ха-ха. А тут еще Уилсон с аналогичными проблемами. Два одиночества нашли друг друга. 

И черт бы с ними, если бы не взрыв в ООН и весь последовавший за этим трындец. 

Умерла тетя Пег. Особой неожиданностью это не было - возраст, болезни, опять же. Но и тут все пошло через одно место. Прямо в день похорон у дяди Роджера случился сердечный приступ (от стресса, видимо: все-таки, они с тетей Пегги почти семьдесят лет прожили вместе), и вместо церкви Тони поехал в больницу с Дебби и Сьюзан. Джонатан вообще был на МКС и присутствовать, конечно, не мог. А Боба оказался еще тем юмористом: провел рокировочку, и гроб вместе с ним и старыми друзьями семьи в итоге нес Роджерс. Просто, как бы. Бывший парень его мамы. Который, ко всему прочему, с отсутствовавшим по уважительной причине внуком покойной был на одно лицо. 

...Тони попытался припомнить, а был ли Роджерс в курсе, что Штормы - внуки тети Пег. Кажется, нет, потому что, ну, Джонатан. Было бы _очень_ неловко. А Боба - отморозок, Тони всегда это знал. 

Ладно. Над этим еще можно будет поржать, когда Тони не будет так зол. 

Из-за своего дружка Роджерс взбаламутил вообще всех - каким-то образом умудрился притащить нового Человека-муравья из Сан-Франциско (Хоуп уже звонила и извинялась за своего бойфренда-придурка, который, как безумная фанаточка, только услышав зов кэпа, костюм банально спер), дернул Клинта с пенсии, чтобы тот запудрил мозги Ванде, у которой и так с визой были проблемы... 

С Наташей Тони поцапался немного, но в итоге признал, что она была права. Т'Чалла вполне себе имел возможность грохнуть Барнса, а он очень хотел, после чего сам получил бы от Роджерса, и здравствуйте, международный скандал, а возможно и война с Вакандой. Легче было отдать этим дятлам самолет, и пусть летели бы на все четыре стороны. Но задним числом все мы умники. Теперь некоторая гоп-компания куковала в Рафте, что было предсказуемо, но неприемлемо, так что у Тони был отличный план: нанести им визит, чтобы допросить Уилсона, а заодно исследовать систему безопасности тюрьмы, затем передать информацию Романовой, она с этим шла бы к Капитану Анархия и его однорукому бандиту, и здравствуйте, побег из Алькатраса, а Тони, на которого в первую очередь бы подумали, мог организовать себе любое алиби. Собственно, вернувшись из Сибири, Тони так и сделал, но уже потому, что больше ничего об этих пидарасах слышать не хотел, а Наташа хотя бы не даст им убиться об собственную тупость.

Сибирь...

Ну, Роджерс... 

Приличных слов на его счет у Тони банально не осталось. 

И поэтому, когда ему на интервью, коих в связи со скандалом с Заковианскими соглашениями было множество, задали вопрос о Капитане Америка, он ответил...

***

\- Беспринципная проститутка!

Баки, попивавший травяной чаёк, поднял глаза на телевизор, по которому транслировалось интервью со Старком, и сидевшего перед ним Стива.

Когда-то у Баки на счету числилась коллекция фотографий "Стиви и упс". Там были шедевры вроде Стива, который деревянной кувалдой пытался снести со стенда в ящик с сырьем глиняную голову Гаттамелаты на курсе скульптуры (и у которого, конечно, ничего не получалось, потому что он был немощной креветкой). Судя по всему, "чуйка момента" никуда не делась, потому что Баки буквально на автомате вытащил из кармана смартфон и включил запись.

Стив, когда Старк (на национальном телевидении!) назвал его проституткой, с мученическим стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях, но все же продолжил смотреть на собственное словесное избиение сквозь пальцы.

\- Этот гондон жил в моем доме, получал зарплату из моего кармана. Он знал, что мои родители погибли не в автокатастрофе, и что заказ выполнял его дружок, Барнс, молчал, тварь, но при этом продолжал искать его по всему земному шару, используя мои деньги, связи, ресурсы и снаряжение. Каково?

Вдова (непривычно было ее видеть в черной коже, но при этом с распущенными волосами и непокрытой головой) уронила стакан, который держала, и прошипела:

\- Серьезно? Серьезно, Стив? А я еще удивлялась, что Тони тогда дал тебе деньги... Воистину, когда видишь "честного человека", не верь глазам своим.

Старк на экране тем временем продолжал:

\- И ведь было бы не так обидно, если бы он мне на самом деле отсасывал! Я бы хоть прописал эту черную дыру в бухгалтерии как эскорт. С бонусами за эксклюзив и все такое...

Баки, глядя на приятеля, который теперь, казалось, пытался выдрать себе волосы, с явным весельем в голосе пропел:

\- Не продавай свое тело в ночи, Роксанна!

\- Твою ма-а-ать... - Стив свернулся на диване в позе эмбриона, накрыл голову подушкой и мрачно буркнул из-под нее: - Пойду лягу, возможно умру. 

Баки с чувством выполненного долга завершил запись. Вдова, глядя на них обоих как на червяков, достала планшет с планами тюрьмы, в которую им предстояло вломиться, и ощутимо пнула диван, на котором Стив собрался умирать.

***

Даже на сверхзвуковом джете полет до Рафта был неблизким, так что Баки сидел в кресле второго пилота и по старой привычке флиртовал и переругивался с Вдовой.

\- Огненная моя, как тебя хоть зовут теперь?

\- Романова Наталья Альяновна.

\- Пф-ф-ф, Альяновна, ты что, Ридли Скотта смотрела, когда псевдоним придумывала?

\- Нет, это был артхаусный эротический триллер "Чужой против Распутина". 

\- Елки-палки. Не, ну я понимаю, мы брали "белые" фамилии, когда ездили за границу. Но это? Твой отец был чекистом!

\- И?

\- Чекист Романов. 

\- И такие, наверняка, тоже были. А граждане Пиндостана вообще мышей не ловят. Я, еще когда на меня досье заводили, сказанула, что родилась в восемьдесят четвертом в Сталинграде - никто и глазом не моргнул. 

\- Не поседеет борода - не поумнеет голова.

\- У тебя наиболее тошнотворная имитация поволжского акцента из всех, что я слышала в своей жизни. 

\- И как тебе люди верят, у тебя даже самый зассанный подъезд - парадная.

\- Ой, заткнись.

Стив, который еще во время войны выучил японский, немецкий, французский и, спасибо церковной латыни, вполне сносно разбирал итальянский, смотрел на веселую перепалку Баки с Вдовой, явно понимая только некоторые отдельные слова, и удивленно качал головой.

\- Невероятно. И это человек, который на уроках немецкого выучил всего две фразы: ихь хайзе Джеймс и ихь денке генаузо ви Стивен.

\- У меня стимула не было, - невозмутимо ответил Баки, переходя на английский. - Все немки страшные, даже твоя любимая Дитрих.

\- Ты, видно, в нос давно не получал? - возмутился Стив.

\- Хотя та блондиночка в Берлине была ничего так, - примирительно поднял руки Баки.

Стив мгновенно покраснел до свекольного оттенка, спрятал лицо в ладонях и буркнул:

\- Картер.

\- Хм?

\- Ее фамилия - Картер.

\- В смысле, как твоя зазноба Пегги? - нахмурился Баки.

\- Угу. Сволочь ты, Наташа, зачем ты мне ее сосватала?

Вдова обернулась на Стива, недоуменно хмурясь.

\- Шэрон? Она же Хауэр по документам. 

\- Творческий псевдоним, видимо, - театрально улыбнулся ей в ответ Стив. - Пег ведь показывала мне фотографии своей родни еще тогда, в сороковые, я с ее мамой знакомился... Все Картеры были темной масти, все. И тут Шэрон. Блондиночка с черным поясом по тхэквондо, которая жмет от груди соточку. И пока она не назвала Пегги "тетей", я обмирал от ужаса, думая, что два года встречался с собственной внучкой.

\- А... - Судя по голосу, Вдова еле сдерживала смех. Баки тоже безуспешно давил ухмылку. - Так вот почему ты бросил ее по смс. Шэрон уже нажаловалась. Я еще подумала, что как-то это не по-джентльменски...

\- Ха-ха, - мрачно ответил Стив. - Посмотрел бы я на тебя после подобного. Меня еле хватило на то, чтобы с ней поцеловаться на прощание. Бр-р. Мне что теперь, с каждой встречной-поперечной девушки родословную требовать?

Баки попытался вспомнить, с кем еще мог встречаться Стив, когда комплекцией напоминал креветку, но вспоминалось плохо.

\- Ты насчет проституток с нашего района беспокоишься, что ли?

Стив посмотрел на него, как на невменяемого.

\- Пф-ф, я что, конченый, туда лезть? Они просто сосали, - Стив хлопнул себя ладонью по губам. - Черт, Наташа, может, закроешь уши? Ну пожалуйста.

\- О-о-о, ни за что.

\- Какие глубины мироздания открываются столько лет спустя, - умиленно протянул Баки, переглядываясь с Вдовой. - Ты давай, продолжай.

\- Что ж, раз леди под вопросом либо на кладбище, либо в домах престарелых... - задумчиво протянул Стив.

Звучало как признание геронтофила, то есть, кошмарно.

\- Я же ездил по стране с кордебалетом. Было у нас с полдюжины девчонок облегченного поведения. Они по вечерам садились и играли в карты на то, кто же полезет ко мне в койку. Недели через три меня это конкретно задолбало, потому что какого черта, дамы, я вам кусок мяса, что ли? 

Вдова пробормотала себе под нос что-то вроде "не мясо, а сексуальный пирожочек" к вящему недовольству Баки, а Стив тем временем продолжал гневаться. 

\- Главное, хоть одна позвала бы на свидание по-человечески, но нет. Они, как какие-то коммунистки, решили, что _нужно делиться_. Так что я стал играть в карты вместе с ними. И если я выигрывал, а я выигрывал _всегда_, я спал один.

Баки подумал, что надо будет следующей даме сердца Стиви присоветовать дарить ему открыточки со Сталиным. И писать не "Мой Стиви", а "Наш Стиви".

\- Готовьтесь, мы на подлете!

***

\- Скотт, ты, блин, придурок. 

\- Но это же Капитан Америка, Хоуп! И доктор Пим всегда говорит, что Старку верить нельзя.

\- Ага-ага. Вот только, когда мама пропала без вести, папаша заперся в лаборатории и пил неделю, а _Тони_ сбежал с защиты диплома, проехал через всю страну, вытащил меня из шкафа, где я пряталась три дня, и отвез в Диснейленд. Его адвокаты уже выбивают тебе сделку, не забудь сказать ему спасибо.

\- Честно говоря, я в шоке.

\- Но приготовься: Тони кошмарит _всех_ моих поклонников.

\- Поправочка: я в ужасе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"I want to break free":  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4Mc-NYPHaQ  
*Гаттамелата:   
https://sun6-13.userapi.com/N5hvRsarelgi4efdHoyVu77lH9g_r_vRJTYTGQ/uPe0e3JIA4I.jpg  
*The Police "Roxanne"


	11. Дерьмо случается

_ \- Ничего на свете лучше не-е-ету... Стив, а ты не хочешь купить себе красные клеши?  
\- Что... Так и знал, что Тони тебя плохому научит.  
\- Это не Тони, а советская мультипликация._

Наташа была единственной в этой компашке дурных оптимистов, кто понимал, что все плохо. Уилсон наслаждался местным кофийком и чудным вакандским климатом, игрался с местным оружием и в ус не дул. На Клинта и Лэнга были довольно быстро оформлены сделки - тем более что не так уж они и засветились - и они уехали обратно в Штаты, к семьям. Клинту Наташа на прощание сделала строгое внушение, чтобы сидел и не рыпался, кусок идиота. Хобби, например, себе нашел. А то что это за фокусы? Седина в бороду, бес в ребро... Сам же на пенсию попросился, и здрасьте, пожалуйста: стоило Стиву поманить пальчиком, и Клинт тут как тут, даже в ситуации не разобравшись. 

Стив, кажется, думал, что Яша поправляется, и что у него все хорошо. Так, коды надо вычистить, а в остальном все окей. Ну да, он же не понимал, о чем Яша с Вандой разговаривают, и что кое-кто своим настроем давно пробил пол: все их беседы резюмировались нетленным "на патефон поставлю пластинку и застрелюсь под музыку Стинга".

Тони прислал Ванде ее гитару и шмотки... вместе с Вижном в камуфляже. Причем камуфляж был настолько хорош, что когда Вижн окликнул Ванду на улице, та, не оборачиваясь, бросила свое фирменное "Этот город - неудачное место для знакомства, эта страна - неудачное место для знакомства, _этот мир_ \- неудачное место для знакомства, ОТСТАНЬ, МУЖИК". Наташа с ухмылкой представила, как Тони собирал Вижна в дорогу. "Чемоданы собрал, сувениры собрал, держи, сынок, кредитку, своди девочку пообедать". Хотя Тони слово "сынок" не сказал, а только подумал, конечно же. Вижн не мог долго тусить в Ваканде, не вызывая подозрений, так что скоро уехал... а на гитару Ванды стал облизываться Яша. 

Яша когда-то был любимым маэстро красноярских рюмочных (еще в те времена, когда предлагал Наташе пожениться и взять ее фамилию: он жил на улице с таким же названием, ему казалось, что это будет забавно), но Тони отстрелил ему протез, и теперь он ходил за Вандой, воняя черт знает где отрытым "Беломором", и доставал ее, потому что у нее была не только гитара, но и две руки. 

( - Аквариум знаешь? А Пикник? Высоцкого? Розенбаума? Да что за поколение выросло, кошмар. 

\- Ну что ты пристал, дядя. Могу Цоя. 

\- Нет уж, тогда давай Гражданскую Оборону. Винтовка - это праздник, все летит в...

\- Так, Ванда, пошли отсюда, не слушай этого старого говнаря.

\- Ну огненная моя, это уже обидно, почему говнарь?

\- Не напомнишь, кто в восьмидесятые тусовался с контингентом, имевшим обыкновение ставить ирокезы на блевотину?)

Ванда Яшу в ответ жестко троллила, Наташа даже оценила. Заявила, что "Союз нерушимый республик свободных" ушел в прошлое вместе с распадом Союза, а в бывшей РСФСР гимном сделали "Рюмку водки на столе" Лепса. Яша был недостаточно информирован, чтобы поймать ее на лжи, так что это выглядело довольно весело.

( - Как-то непохоже на гимн.

\- Зато всяко лучше Марсельезы. Ты ее текст видел? Это же какой-то французский джихад.

\- Да, ты права. А что, неплохо. Душевно!)

А потом с какой-то песни Ленинграда у Яши СЛУЧАЙНО активировался режим берсерка, и он решил залечь в криокапсулу от греха подальше, пока принцесса Шури не придумает, как убрать коды из его черепушки. Стив на этом фоне впал в кратковременную апатию (вообще не вовремя: берсерк-Яша хорошо взбаламутил пригород вакандской столицы, а значит им надо было оперативно собирать вещички и валить).

Если бы в вакандской "юрте" Стива была дверь, Наташа бы открыла ее с ноги, но увы. Так что она ограничилась тем, что ткнула лежавшего на подстилке Стива носком сапога под ребра. 

\- Хватит хандрить, ископаемое, пора планы составлять. 

Называть Стива ископаемым было приятно, но по сути лицемерно. Мало того, что Наташа была старше его на полгода (что было страшной тайной), так он еще и в анабиозе семьдесят лет пролежал. Хотя ворчал Стив так, что давал фору любому дедушке.

(Бывшая) гордость Америки только вздохнул хмуро и продолжил вертеть в пальцах старомодную черную раскладушку. Старомодную даже для Стива: в Штатах он пользовался неплохим смартфоном (нормально так пользовался: спамил в общий чат старыми пинап-плакатами, на которые лепил лицо Тони, когда они в очередной раз грызлись, например).

\- Мне кое-что покоя не дает.

Разговор должен был пойти о чувствах, не иначе, и Наташа еле сдержала раздраженный вздох. Ох уж эти любители драмы. Эмоции никогда не приносили ничего кроме проблем. Она села по-турецки, отпихнув от себя оставшуюся от Яши початую пачку "Беломора", и предложила:

\- Рассказывай тогда. Чем скорее мы с этим разберемся, тем скорее сможем слинять. 

Стив отложил телефон и задумчиво почесал неумолимо зараставший щетиной подбородок. 

\- Мы все знаем, что Тони - эгоистичный козел. Но даже у самых плохих людей есть друзья - у него вот, Роудс. В Сибири он на меня страшно разозлился - да, за дело, но я хотел ему сказать, что дело было не в нем, а в Баки. Чтобы он понял, чем я думал. Благополучие лучшего друга определенно имеет больший приоритет, чем старые травмы хоть и давнего знакомого, но... ну, коллеги. Он спросил, как я мог это скрывать, и я ответил, что Баки - мой друг. В смысле, не сделал бы Тони для Роудса то же самое? И тогда Тони сказал... - Стив неуютно заерзал. - Он сказал: "Я тоже им был". Нат, ты думаешь... думаешь, Тони мог считать меня другом? 

Судя по всему сама мысль об этом Стива пугала. Наташа выдохнула с раздраженной усталостью, массируя виски. Не зря, ох, не зря Стива называли "дедом". 

\- Давай проясним. Ты все еще считаешь, что Тони - эгоист, скотина, сатрап, бюрократ и крайне сомнительная личность?

"Считаю?" - одними губами произнес Стив, и Наташа порадовалась, что - спасибо советской сыворотке - никогда не знала, что такое мигрень. Это дедушка Стив намекал, что его мнение - это не мнение, а объективный факт. 

\- Скажи спасибо, что ты заговорил об этом со мной: я хотя бы понимаю, откуда уши растут. Стив, ты шпрота.

\- Ха?!

\- Консерва. Цепляешься за старую картину мира. А еще ты, как и я, раб первого впечатления. Причем если я, зная за собой подобный косяк, могу со временем от этого избавиться, хотя и мне для этого нужен хороший пинок, то тебе это сделать практически нереально. Потому что твое мышление основано на логике эмоций, а не на оперировании фактами. Там, где я анализирую, ты "печенкой чуешь", разве я не права?

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое, - буркнул Стив.

\- В данном случае? Это капец. Что вы с Тони сделали в свою первую встречу? Поругались как боженьки. И потом, что бы Тони ни делал, ты видел его исключительно через призму первого впечатления. "Богатый мальчик делает все ради стиля, влияния и своего раздутого эго". Так вот, нет. Когда тебе казалось, что Тони косячит, потому что он сволочь, или потому что он дурак? Раздели это чувство на сто. Тони делает что-то либо потому что "кто-то же должен", либо потому что считает себя виноватым, либо - и это основная его мотивация - чтобы повеселиться. У вас чувство юмора не совпадает ни разу, и когда тебе кажется, что Тони хамит? Тебе кажется. Тони хамит только тем, кого считает ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХИМИ ЛЮДЬМИ. А ты не жил бы в его доме, если бы он так думал.

Стив, переваривая это, начал снова прокручивать в пальцах телефон, явно что-то напряженно вспоминая. Наташа тем временем продолжала свои попытки развернуть его картину мира. 

\- Скажу честно, я долго считала Тони мудаком, потому что - есть у меня такой же косяк, судить по первому впечатлению. Тони нравится быть несерьезным и инфантильным, а меня по жизни бесят такие люди, так уж вышло. Но... после слива "Гидры"? Я должна была сесть, далеко и надолго. И я пошла к Тони. Мне не хотелось хандрить, мне хотелось, знаешь, немного мрачного веселья. Думала, будем упражняться в остроумии, все такое. А он, услышав, что мне грозит, не оставил меня разбираться в одиночку, и не направил со мной адвокатов. Он стал шантажировать Конгресс, чтобы я могла прийти на заседание и повеселиться. Он просек, что мне уже много лет не хочется вообще ничего, что я задолбалась в край, и хотел, чтобы я улыбнулась. И от тебя он все это время хотел того же. Считал ли Тони тебя другом? Да, блядь, именно так он и считал. Поэтому то, что ты не рассказал ему о родителях, - а я до сих пор в шоке, что ты этого не сделал, - он воспринял как предательство. 

\- Ага, и сразу попытался нас убить, - кисло ответил Стив.

\- Валенок ты, Роджерс. А то ты его вооружение не видел. Если бы он пытался тебя убить, - безжалостно отрезала Наташа, - ты бы сдох. Вот покалечить - да, определенно хотел. 

Стив зажмурился, словно ему вдруг - надо же! - стало очень стыдно. Наташа подозрительно сощурилась.

\- Так. Что ЕЩЕ ты натворил?

Стив сглотнул, осторожно глянув на Наташу из-под ресниц и, краснея и бледнея попеременно, признался:

\- Пока ты не появилась здесь с планами Рафта, я кое-что сделал. Я ведь знал, что ребят куда-то законопатили, но не знал, куда именно. 

\- Так.

\- Помнишь, что составляет мою суть?

Наташа помнила их старый прикол, но не улыбнулась.

\- Стратегия и хитрожопость, мы все в курсе. Кайся давай. Что. Ты. Сделал.

Стив покачал раскладушкой у Наташи перед носом.

\- Я отправил Тони телефон. И письмо. Извинялся, потому что иначе он не стал бы его читать. Писал, что приду на помощь, если он накосячит. Не такими словами, конечно. И... писал, что Мстители - больше его семья, чем моя, и что я не хочу, чтобы он был один... в надежде, что он не будет вымещать на них обиду на меня и попытается их вытащить. 

Наташа сделала глубокий вдох и закрыла глаза, чтобы не пугать Стива... и не стукнуть его по голове, хотя так хотелось. 

\- Ты действительно считаешь его намного большим мудаком, чем есть на самом деле. Тони думал над тем, как их вытащить, еще _до того_, как полетел в Сибирь к тебе на помощь. Откуда, по-твоему, у меня взялись все планы Рафта и протоколы системы безопасности?

Стив выпустил телефон из пальцев и сел, поставив локти на колени и уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

\- Тони никогда не станет звонить, чтобы позвать на помощь, да?

\- До двенадцатого года он отлично справлялся и без нас, если помнишь, - хладнокровно ответила Наташа. - Но ты не беспокойся, телефон он оставит. Потому что он уверен: мы обязательно попадем в какую-нибудь жопу, из которой нас придется вытаскивать.

***

Дурацкая раскладушка завибрировала через две минуты после того, как Тони закончил рассказывать дяде Роджеру о своих так себе приключениях. 

Дядя, когда выписался из больницы, улетел из Лондона с намерением больше туда не возвращаться - наверное, потому что там ему слишком многое напоминало о последних годах жизни с тетей Пег - и въехал в небольшой домик в пригороде Нью-Йорка, где Тони частенько бывал в детстве, пока Пегги не вышла на пенсию. Дядя Роджер никогда не выглядел на свой возраст, но теперь будто постарел лет на десять. Да уж, а Тони начинало казаться, что он вечный.

Тони откинул крышку раскладушки и, увидев сообщение, сделал пару судорожных вдохов. Он не стал его открывать: было видно, что оно начинается со слов "я хочу извини...", а читать еще одно филологическое испражнение больного мозга мудилы-Роджерса у него не было абсолютно никакого желания. Хлопнув крышкой, Тони уронил телефон на стол и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Теплая ладонь ласково потрепала его по загривку. Глаза немилосердно жгло. 

\- Почему все так хреново, дядь? Я инженер, я должен чинить вещи, а не портить все, к чему прикасаюсь. 

\- Это неправда, и ты это знаешь, малыш. 

Тони подавил зародившийся в горле всхлип, вздохнул глубоко и опустил руки, глядя на раскладушку, как трехлетка на брокколи. 

\- Я не хочу больше читать его чертовы извинения. Он лжец. Лжец, - последнее слово он выдохнул едва слышным шепотом. 

Дядя Роджер, продолжая гладить его по спине, взял раскладушку и удалил сообщение, не читая. 

\- Прислал для дела, пусть и пишет по делу. Забудь про этого идиота. 

Тони грустно хохотнул.

\- Да, забудешь тут, когда на меня в мастерской его щит пялится. 

\- Завали каким-нибудь хламом и тоже забудь. Может, в хозяйстве еще пригодится, - ответил дядюшка и пакостливо ухмыльнулся в усы. - Как заведешь детей - человеческих, а не электронных - из него выйдет отличная ледянка.

Вообразив эту картину, Тони засмеялся уже вполне искренне и с легким сердцем убрал телефон в карман. Шел Роджерс на хер, и если его вдруг действительно начала мучить совесть, это уже не проблемы Тони.

\- Может, посмотрим чего-нибудь? 

\- Конечно, у меня тут сборник Феллини где-то завалялся. Ты, кстати, знаешь, что твои родители в фонтане Треви познакомились?

\- Серьезно?

\- Шел Говард ночью по Риму и увидел в фонтане пьяную грустную школьницу...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"На патефон поставлю пластинку   
И застрелюсь под музыку Стинга"  
Агата Кристи "Декаданс"  
*пинапы примерно такие:  
http://www.geekgirldiva.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/pinup-robert-downey.jpg  
*Феллини и фонтан Треви - это про "Сладкую жизнь"


	12. Friends at Last

Что-то не давало Тони покоя все то время, что они с Роджерсом сидели в нью-йоркской пивнушке семидесятого года и обсуждали план проникновения на базу "Щидры". Смутно, на краю сознания, как жужжание мелкой мошки.

Обстановка была прекрасной, пиво чудесным, девушки приветливыми, патлатый рыжий мужик, сидевший за стойкой спиной к залу, насвистывал себе под нос мотивчик песни "Жизнь на Марсе" Дэвида Боуи. А Тони впервые за полгода после того, как ему сказали "да у вас, батенька, аневризма", чувствовал себя живым на все двести процентов. 

Ситуация, которую нужно было исправлять, была аховой, но, вот новости, ему никогда раньше так легко с командой не работалось. Наташа, умничка, будучи в бегах, подсовывала Стиву книжки по психоанализу и капала на мозги, он явно впечатлился... и, надо же, спустя пять лет после знакомства перестал считать Тони цитаделью абсолютного зла! Контраст был разителен, серьезно. Стив больше не повышал на него голос. Не "не одобрял". Не говорил одним взглядом "сожгу", как заправский инквизитор. В общем, вел себя... по-дружески. Тони был бы рад послать его на хер чисто из вредности... но после геноцида две тысячи восемнадцатого они не виделись достаточно долго, чтобы Тони "перегорел". И потом, кому хочется тратить время на злость, если его осталось не так много?

Стив беспокоился за успех предприятия, Тони предвкушал веселье. В конце концов, папин коллега по проекту "Манхэттен", дядя Ричард, в далеком детстве учил его не только физике, но и вскрывать дверные замки. 

Когда Роджерс вышел, чтобы угнать ("Не угнать, а одолжить!") машину, Тони стал неторопливо допивать свое пиво. Рыжий мужик из-за стойки отошел в уборную, а когда возвращался - Тони не оборачивался, но слышал его ненавязчивое насвистывание, - мотив изменился на "Диско 2000" группы Pulp. 

Тогда Тони понял, что его беспокоило все это время: "Жизнь на Марсе" должны были выпустить только в семьдесят первом году, никто в этом времени не мог ее знать. Он пораженно вдохнул, но не успел развернуться: широкая ладонь легла на спинку дивана, а у Тони перед носом появилась пачка наличных.

\- И как ты собирался расплачиваться, умник? - тихо, с отчетливой иронией проговорили ему на ухо. 

Тони развернулся и оказался нос к носу с прекрасно знакомым ему с детства бородатым лицом дяди Роджера. Дядюшка снял массивные очки в роговой оправе и весело прищурил свои голубые глаза. 

У Тони отпала челюсть. 

\- Стив?! - просипел он, сам не веря собственной догадке.

Значит, все это время... 

Каждый раз, когда дядя говорил не обращать внимания на идиота-Роджерса... он хотел буквально дать пинка сам себе?! 

А Дебру назвал в честь своей любимой песни, которую написали только через сорок лет после ее рождения?

И... как вообще?!

\- Какого черта?

\- Закрываю дыру в пространственно-временном континууме. Мы знатно наслесарили. 

Дядя вытащил из кармана ключи от машины с брелком в виде синей телефонной будки и положил на стол рядом с наличкой. 

\- Возьми. Крайслер Вэлиант через дорогу. Я _узнаю_, где его забрать. - Дядя... Стив... и как его теперь называть?.. улыбнулся и потрепал Тони по плечу. - Рад был тебя видеть, Тони.

Дядюшка слинял из пивнушки до того, как шокированный до крайности Тони успел отмереть, и исчез где-то на улицах Нью-Йорка. Тони помотал головой и, решив отложить дальнейший анализ внезапных откровений в долгий ящик, оставил на столе денег по счету и выбежал на улицу.

\- Кэп! Кэп, я нашел нам машину!

Что ж, теперь было понятно, почему дядька, страшно не любивший водить, когда-то купил Крайслер в немодном "цвете ТАРДИС". 

Ха, Джонатан Шторм - внук Капитана Америка. О, Тони знатно постебет над ним, когда все закончится.

EL FIN

Плейлист на наших товарищей:

**Тони:**  
Joan Jett "Bad Reputation"  
Richard Geere "Razzle Dazzle"  
The Beatles "Baby You're a Rich Man"  
Queen "Keep Yourself Alive"  
Robbie Williams "Come Undone"  
Brian Molko "Five Years" (Bowie cover)  
Pink Floyd "Shine on You Crazy Diamond"  
Nino Rota "La Dolce Vita"

**Стив:**  
George Gershwin "Rhapsody in Blue"  
Queen "Fat Bottomed Girls"  
David Bowie "As the World Falls Down"  
Placebo "Lazarus"  
Alice Cooper "Years Ago"  
Alice Cooper "Steven"  
Arctic Monkeys "Mardy Bum"  
Pink Floyd "Wish You Were Here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ричард Фейнман - физик-ядерщик, на досуге воровал двери и вскрывал сейфы с секретными документами.   
*David Bowie "Life on Mars", Pulp "Disco 2000" - отсылки на британский сериал "Жизнь на Марсе". Главного героя сбила машина, он очнулся в 1973 году и весь сериал гадал, что же с ним случилось. Иногда ему слышится всякое, например "Диско 2000" по радио, которую в 73-м еще, конечно же, не написали.  
*ТАРДИС - машина времени Доктора Кто


End file.
